Journey to the Black
by Older than Time
Summary: A foray into the Mass Effect Universe. I arrive during the two year interval, join Cerberus and eventually help Shepard fight the Reapers. Will cross into ME3, but will not follow ME3 storyline at all! Tali/OC, Not FemShep/Tali
1. Prologue

"_**You'd think that things would settle down and a hero would be rewarded for their selfless service to the Empire…**_

_**You'd think that you'd finally have a chance to really live in Tamriel; you know, really enjoy the world around you…**_

…

_**I thought that would be my reward…**_

…

_**I was wrong…"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_A skinny twenty year old stopped typing and let loose a soft yawn. The dude has been up since yesterday trying to find the perfect beginning for his next Fanfic, "Becoming a Legend". His months of effort have been all for naught since he's been unable to hear the dulcet tone of his imaginary muse, Inspiration©, which was basically a slightly childish voice in his head._

_The young man sighed discontentedly at the short passage he had written for his Skyrim Self-Insert; he had gotten some pretty good reviews from his readers on the and wanted to meet their expectations. But alas, the words just wouldn't flow from his aching fingers…_

"_Shit…," he whispered as he glanced up at the cracked wall clock above his desk. The clock read 7:15 am; he'd been up for twelve hours straight. And he had to show for it were three different prologues and another one four sentences long._

_He got up and stumbled his way to the small bathroom down the hall; he needed to take one long piss. Standing before the ivory throne, he let loose four cans worth of __Barq's Root Beer__ and three bottles of __Arrowhead__ water into the ceramic basin. Shaking his leg a few times, he then flushed the liquid away and washed his hands in the nearby sink._

_The man then glanced at his small mirror, observing the plain features. He had brown eyes, dulled from lack of sleep and messy black hair in a loose ponytail that ended at the nape of his neck. There was a somewhat large scar on his left cheek, going from the center of his brow to below his left ear. It was a remnant of the only accident he had ever been in; a battle-scar from his insane college days._

_He sighed once again and ambled back to his dimly lit room, his too-long flannel pajama bottoms nearly tripping him every step of the way. The young man had just lain down on his bed when a load pounding came echoed through the house._

_He bolted up and stumbled towards the front door; there was someone at the front door…_

…

_He lazily peered through the peephole to see what asshole would be up at this ungodly hour…_

…

_He really should have just stayed in bed…_

…

_The young man then fell to the floor, rendered unconscious by a strange blue light that shone brightly from the peephole…_

…

…

…

…

…

"Frustrated Query: Would someone please remove the human from my doorstep,"_ the young man could hear a dull voice drone. _"Exasperated Comment: The human male is preventing my progress…"

_He groaned as he tried to get up and see what was going on; he instead was suddenly lifted up by two pairs of strong hands and was being dragged away from wherever he had been laying. He was unable to stay awake and fell back into the realm of unconsciousness._

…

_He awoke much later on a hard metal surface; he found himself entangled in a scratchy cloth. Jerking slightly against his restraints, the man stood to his feet and blearily opened his eyes._

…

_He should have kept them closed…_

…

_He was rewarded with a shocking sight. Standing before him was what he knew to be a turian; which was pretty much impossible as turians were an alien species from __Mass Effect__, a game developed by __Bioware__. Unable to believe what he was seeing, the young man stared at the blue-garbed alien._

The turian coughed pointedly to gain the human's attention; the staring was starting to freak him out. The sound startled the stranger out of his reverie; the turian knew that today was gonna be a long one…

* * *

><p>Indeed, it had been a long day; the young man had been sure he'd be arrested for who know's how many charges since he was sure he had absolutely no records within the C-sec database.<p>

Heck, there was probably no record of him anywhere!

Luckily, or rather miraculously, there were records of him in this universe…

Apparently, the young man was named Jonathan Lucas. He's supposed to be this orphaned mechanical-engineering prodigy from Earth that hacked into the Alliance mainframe to sneak his way off of the planet. It had worked at first; he was eventually discovered three weeks later when he tried to do the same to the Citadel security mainframe. No charges were filed due to some backdoor deals. In return for a clean record, Jonathan helped repair the various damages to the most important systems (to the higher ups) free of charge.

Three months later, Jonathan was a free man.

Currently, he was supposedly an independent inventor who designs varied depending on his mood. Right now, his best selling, and only, product was a protocol mech used as a tour guide for various agencies.

The young man now known as Jonathan Lucas left the C-sec detainment cells and returned to his home; how he knew where the apartment was, he hadn't a clue.

Jonathan Lucas stumbled into his three bedroom apartment (which was shockingly similar to his old one from his universe, just with more metal surfaces) and collapsed on the couch. He had a splitting headache from the surges of memories that were merging with his own. The flashing images and cacophony of sounds created a strange music that lulled him into a deep sleep…

_Unintelligible symbols and numbers became complex algorithms and software designs; he understood the theories behind the so-called mass effect and knew everything this universe's version of him knew. The old-him and new-him combined; the next time Jonathan opened his eyes, the true him would be awake as well._

* * *

><p><em>Well, for those wanting a Becoming a Legend chapter; sorry for the disappointment…<em>

_For those wanting something new; here is a new story to pass the time!_

_I have come into the __**Mass Effect Universe**__ during the two year gap between ME1 and ME2; I'll need to make a name for myself and get onto the Normandy in exactly one year, five months and three days._

_Know this!_

_I will meet up with our favorite sexy Cerberus lackey next chapter._

_I will NOT be a Cerberus operative or an Alliance soldier/engineer or a member of any specific 'faction'; I'm basically an independent like Kasumi/Mordin/Jack._

_I'll have an upgrade for the Normandy and a loyalty mission just like everyone else; not counting canon Zaeed and Kasumi._

_I'll be adding in upgrades for them to provide as well._

_Specifics will soon be found on my profile…_

_P.S. My writing is turning to crap; at least from my POV…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Journey to the Black**_

"_Unintelligible symbols and numbers became complex algorithms and software designs; he understood the theories behind the so-called mass effect and knew everything this universe's version of him knew. The old-him and new-him combined; the next time Jonathan opened his eyes, the true him would be awake as well."_

(Please note that I'll be using both third-person and first-person POV at random intervals. It may be hard to follow at times, but is somewhat essential to the story.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Freedom's Progress<strong>_

"_It's been almost two years since I awoke in the Mass Effect universe and I've kept busy with my new life as Jonathan Lucas. My three month parole my conscious wasn't here for was pretty easy and netted me a few software contracts that helped keep me afloat the first year. I've settled into my new studio apartment in the Zakera Ward. The room's big enough just for a small single bed, desk and chair with no windows. I sold off my old one to keep a lower profile and since I knew I'd abandon it once I got myself onto Shepard's team. Anyways, I managed to nab a wall-mounted vid screen to help catch the latest news. So far, the Council's just started Shepard's smear campaign, denouncing the currently dead Spectre's work and the existence of the Reapers._

_Anyways, gotta head out to get some grub; ain't got a kitchen in this place…"_

_**END LOG ENTRY 38**_

_**SIGNING OFF**_

Dismissing his omnitool, a young man with messy black hair and dark brown eyes clambers out of bed. Standing just over six feet and weighing just under two hundred pounds, Jonathan doesn't cut an intimidating figure. Furthermore, his decided style of dress (a white sweatshirt, red T-shirt, blue jeans and white & black sneakers) made him seem like some punk off the street.

And that's the way he wanted it.

Jonathan awoke just over 10 months ago in a whole other universe; a universe that only been a game for him to pass the time with. Needless to say, Jon was a little freaked out (understatement of the year…)

_(FLASHBACK – waking up after both consciousnesses assimilated)_

'…_oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!'_

_I ran through the spacious apartment in panic as everything sunk in. I was stuck in the Mass Effect universe and I was so gonna die._

'_What am I gonna do? I can't shoot worth crap! I suck as an athlete and have the worst luck in the world!'_

'_I'M GONNA DIE!'_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Shaking himself out of the memory, Jon headed out to the nearby Japanese Restaurant for some tempura.

'What am I gonna do today?'

That was what plagued Jon for a good hour or so after finishing off three platters of shrimp tempura and a side order of miso ramen. From what he figured, Shepard's revival wouldn't be for another twelve months or so. He knew Garrus was in Omega due to some subtle inquiries at C-Sec. Jonathan had wondered if he should get out of the Citadel and make a name for himself as a badass early on.

Ten minutes later, he slapped himself for even thinking of that.

Setting himself on a bench near the Zakera Café, Jonathan once again went through a mostly mental list of goals and he made for himself.

'_Number one: gotta get a decent gun and train like heck with it._

'_Number two: get some good gear, like an Aegis vest (always like how it looked) for starters._

'_Number three: get some decent cash or creds flowing into my bank account._

'_And Number four: get into shape. Saving the universe isn't for weaklings.'_

With those thoughts in mind, Jonathan set out for the closest transit hub.

"Stupid fuckin'regs…" muttered one disgruntled human as he wandered around the Ward Market.

"Getting a decent gun ain't easy for a civilian," Jonathan groused as he perused the wares of the various vendors. As it turns out, you have to get a license from C-Sec in order to purchase anything larger than a heavy pistol. Anything custom-made has also got to be registered by C-Sec prior to final purchase. "Looks like my plans for a custom Predator or badass Phalanx are scrapped…for now…"

Jonathan mused at the unfairness of it all when he spotted a decent pistol at a small stall owned by a volus merchant.

"Greetings _*breath*_ human; anything _*breath*_ catch your eye?"

"I'll take that basic Predator pistol as well as a few dozen thermal clips. Anything you'd recommend past that?"

The volus seemed to consider Jon's question (or at least that's what he guessed. The volus was in a methane suit after all…).

"Buy extra _*breath* _magnetic strips. Most _*breath*_ clothing lacks such _*breath*_ strips."

"All right, ring'em up. 500 creds good for ya?"

"Acceptable _*breath*_ arrangement. Remember _*breath*,_ no refunds…"

Taking the boxed goods, Jon headed over to a nearby alley and set up his new gun. Placing the easily attached magnetic strips on his right thigh and the left side of his belt, Jonathan made sure that the pistol would be secure on either position. After all, best make sure that his gun would suddenly fall off when he needed it most…

Satisfied with the pistol resting on his right thigh, Jon walked back into the Market Ward and spotted the most well-known armor shop in the Ward.

"As that C-Sec guy said a while back, 'you can buy as much armor as you want, custom or otherwise…'" Turns out that no one cares how much protective gear you get, just as long as everyone knows what kinda heat you're actually packin'…

Jon was doing a little jig in his head as my purchases were rung up at this armor shop owned by this wimpy turian. Seriously, this turian was skittish as hell. The poor bastard had a facial twitch where his left mandible jerked every few seconds and he jumped at every little sound. But he did have a good selection of armor and their respective upgrades to choose from. And the armor could come in full fiber-weave/hardsuits suits or hard-plated pieces. Here in the 'real' ME verse, ME 1 and 2 are pretty interwoven in terms of equipment.

There are various fiber-weave and hardsuits (suits with sections protected by hard-plate) available, but also sectioned hard-plate armor pieces can be purchased at a reduced price compared to the already assembled suits. However, the armor pieces infer greater performance and protection than a premade hardsuit does.

For those wondering, Jonathan was decked out in his original outfit, but has an off-white lighter, slimmer version of the Aegis Vest under the unzipped white hoody. It has about half the stopping power and less shielding than a standard Aegis, but allows for freer movement as a bonus. On his legs and arms where the more 'modern' versions of kneepads and elbow-pads; these where made of the same hard plate as the Aegis Vest and allowed for boosted shielding on his joints to compensate for Jon's lack of armor overall.

Back to his wanderings, Jon was struck by an incredible thought.

"_I mean literally struck. The damn chick with the datapad practically slapped the thing at my face… Anyways, why don't I hang around one of the key members of Shepard's crew? Most likely I'd end up proving myself useful with my tech skills and budding weapon skill, and then end up tagging along with Shepard. At least that's what happens in the fanfics back in my 'verse…"_

"Hello sir! Would you happen to be Jonathan Lucas, the creator of the **T.R.O.N.** Security Program? MY name is Lina, a recruiting associate of the famed Mordin Solus. Could I interest you in accepting a position under the genius salarian doctor as he strives to cure a budding, yet deadly plague at the heart of the Terminus Systems?" the perky (literally) asari asked in a single breath. She was decked out in typical asari fashion; formfitting dress and all. An impressive set of lungs to say the least…

"What's the offer exactly?"

"Mordin Solus has come across signs a deadly plague that's appeared on Omega. Currently he's been gathering the resources and personnel needed to set up a clinic on the former mining station but progress has been slow as of late, mostly due to the fact that Omega is the heart of the Terminus Systems. So I've decided to support Dr. Solus's cause and have been trying to recruit people to help him. Are you interested?"

I silently contemplated the offer and wondered what sort of crap I'd get into. According to my playthroughs of ME2, Mordin's clinic would usually get attacked by mercs and swamped by patients by the time Shepard comes back. Also, I'd have to consider that Omega ain't exactly the safest place to be, especially with all the vorcha and countless other scum inhabiting the station. But the offer fell in nicely with my plans…

"I'll consider it. When is Dr. Solus expected to leave for Omega?"

"In two days at the Zakera Terminal. If you decide to accept the position, you'll have to provide your own weaponry and armor; lodging will be provided, but don't expect much. Also, here is a special pass granting you permission to purchase weaponry here on the Citadel. The pass can only be activated upon your acceptance of the position."

With that, Lina left at a hurried pace, presumably to recruit another schmuck for Mordin's clinic.

* * *

><p><em>-Two days later, Zakera Departure Terminal<em>

"Glad to see you, Jonathan Lucas. Heard that Lina was able to contact you; pure chance that she found you two days ago. Hope you'll stay on; software engineering expertise may become extremely beneficial. Somewhat curious as to the nature of your security software; programs unlike any seen before…"

When Mordin finally finished, Jon was able to regain his captured hand. The guy really was a space hamster on crack! He spoke so fast that I was almost too dumbfounded to catch it.

"Umm, glad to be here Dr. Solus. It was lucky that Lina found me and I'll gladly discuss my programs on the ride to Omega; just let me get my bags on board first."

Mordin gave me his odd smile and went to greet some other recruits. One I vaguely recognized as Daniel, his assistant.

Anyways, I loaded my few bags onto the Kodiak shuttle that would take us to the small freighter that would take us to Omega. All I had was a few changes of clothes, toiletries and my personal portable terminal. The futuristic (for me) laptop was state-of-the-art, a gift from my satisfied one-time employers. It was encrypted with over 700 firewalls and failsafe protocols, ensuring that my data and blueprints would be protected.

My next bag was actually a small crate holding the weapons I managed to get a hold of with the pass Lina gave me. I had the Phalanx I wanted, customized for precision shooting and minimal recoil. Also I bought a standard Avenger assault rifle, just so I could practice my rifle skills. Apparently Jonathan Lucas was a pretty decent shot with pistols; however, his aim went to crap whenever he used anything that needed two hands to shoot.

Finally came a small pseudo-crate. It looked like a crate on the outside but would unfold into a small workbench with a fully interactive 3D holographic interface. The interface was a marvel of omni-interface technology. It works like this (dumbed down to save explaining all the unimportant technical details):

1 – place item (armor piece, weapon, random electronic device) on activated workbench.

2 – workbench scans item, taking stock of the components used.

3 – a 3D representation of the item appears above the workbench at chest-level.

4 – hologram can be manipulated and taken apart by hand, letting you examine the inner workings of the object without actually taking it apart.

It was my own personal, non-commercial invention that would make my life a shitload easier. Alrighty then, all my crap is loaded; now to see what other poor bastards have volunteered to go to Omega with the crazy doctor and an interdimensional traveler, namely _moi._

In addition to Daniel, there were four other humans. A hard-looking woman in medium armor carrying a beat-up Vindicator was standing beside the shuttle entrance. Another woman, this one dressed in a labcoat, was checking over some crates carefully marked as 'Medical Supplies'. Then there were these two men, one older the other younger, yet spitting images of each other. The father-son pair was dressed in colonial duds and were focused on getting the various crates and luggage aboard.

Making up our 'alien' compatriots were the good doctor himself, the ever perky (and now bouncy…) Lina and this gruff red-crested Krogan in dull grey battlemaster armor, surprisingly enough. Seeing as the krogan was all by his lonesome, Jonathan (God have mercy) decided he (the krogan) needed a friend.

_Sometimes I wonder why I'm so stupidly insane…_

"Nice armor; custom Colossus with reinforced fiberweave joints and hard-plate on the chest, shoulders and legs?"

The krogan looked mildly surprised at Jonathan before giving him a terse nod. Glancing at the 'squishy' human, he made a similar observation.

"Lightened Aegis hard-plate chestpiece and joint-guards, as well as a VI-integrated undersuit with climate modulation and medical diagnostics?"

'Well color me impressed… The krogan has a keen eye for armor,' was my main thought. I nodded back and gestured at his oversized, well-used and cared-for shotgun.

"Katana shotgun; custom-modded lengthened barrel and an integrated rapid-cooling tri-heat sink system for maximum firing speed and minimal ammo consumption?

Grinning, the krogan caught onto my little game. He easily identified my hidden weapons; all three of them!

"Predator pistol hidden at your lower back, modded for minimal recoil and maximum ammo capacity… A short blade or large dagger hidden mid-back, likely made of a titanium alloy for lightness and durability. And a utility knife in your boot; impressive for a scrawny human…"

Laughing, I stuck out my hand and introduced myself.

"Jonathan Lucas, age 19 years; mechanical engineer, software designer, lazy inventor and human tech-junkie."

The krogan gripped my forearm in response.

"Weyrloc Lugak, age 123 years; veteran soldier, war tactician, freelance mercenary and krogan battlemaster."

And with that, we struck up an unlikely friendship that would last lifetime…or at least the two years until Shepard wakes up.

_-5 months later, Omega Station, Mordin's Clinic_

It's been 5 months since I got to Omega and Mordin's clinic is now officially open for business, figuratively speaking of course. The doc started treating sentients left and right as soon as we got the building opened up. The clinic was pretty well set up now that we've got all the medical equipment and clean rooms set up. Mordin's a pretty good, if a little crazy, boss. Once we got settled in, he assigned us to the duties most suited to our skills.

The father-son duo, Simon (the dad) and Damien (the son), where assigned to the maintaining of the buildings integrity. And damn were they efficient. They had ripped out all the degraded panels and now the clinic has pristine, smooth walls and sturdy floors. And they did all that in a single week; talk about quick!

Lina was typically the receptionist and requisition associate. Basically she takes stock of what's needed and any requests we have and sets about getting the stuff. And recently she's taken on the duty of treasurer since Mordin will typically ignore things like bills, paychecks, etc…

The woman in beat-up armor was a former Alliance Marine, ex-Staff Sergeant Lita Ramirez. She's typically standing guard over the patients themselves, making sure none of them go nutso in the clinic. The other woman, Jensine was a disgraced Alliance medical officer. She was dishonorably discharged for tampering with the ship captain's meds. She's Mordin's go-to for easily fixed patients (i.e. minor injuries).

As for me and Lugak, we're typically the clinic security guards; Lugak's the muscle and I'm the tech. Lugak usually stands at the security desk looking menacingly at the passersby. He'll occasionally stand by the door, but that's only when the vorcha start hanging around the shop. I'm usually behind the security desk, maintaining the cameras and system. So far, nothing big has happened.

Well, there were the Blue Sun mercs that tried shaking down the clinic with the stupid protection racket. Mordin sorted them out himself, maintaining his position as big boss of the clinic. Lugak and I had the dubious honor of hanging their bodies out where everyone could see them. Also, a few Eclipse mercs tried hacking my system and find out Mordin's suppliers. I blocked the worms and traced them to a small apartment a block or so away.

Mordin was pretty insistent that only one of us head over there and take care of the wannabe hackers. So I taught Lugak the time-honored tradition of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

I won since Lugak only has three fingers…

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

**A white hooded figure snuck into a small, nondescript apartment bloc, easily dodging and knocking out the hidden cameras. Inside slept three yellow-suited humans; one female, two males. On a terminal with his back facing the doorway sat a beige-skinned salarian typing furiously at the holographic keyboard.**

**The figure could hear the salarian's rabid mumblings.**

"…**-at kind of firewall is this?"**

"…**-itiate hacking protocol 35B…"**

"**BLAST IT!"**

**The figure chuckled at the sentient's ineffectual attempts at hacking. Then, with careful measured steps, he silently approached the salarian and drew out a 6 inch blade from behind his back. Then he swiftly wrapped one hand around his victim's mouth, muffling the surprised yelp. And with the other hand, he quickly slit the salarian's throat. The alien gurgled silently and slumped forward onto the console. Checking to make sure the others hadn't woken, the hooded figure pulled out a small device from his pocket. Said device was placed under the bed of the female merc and activated, beeping quietly with an ominous red light.**

**Then the hooded figure ghosted out of the apartment, leaving just before the rooms burst into plasma-fueled flames.**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I took care of it.<p>

Anyhow, today we were treating a turian patrol party under Gavorn. The three dextro's were feeling the beginnings of the plague virus and Mordin was quick to quarantine them. He and Daniel were sorting the patrol out while Lugak and I were munching on some nutrient bars. Most nutrient bars taste like crap, but these were made by Mordin and Lina's combined efforts, so they were pretty good.

"…not bad…"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to Lugak.

The krogan scarfed down the last of the krogan-sized bar Lina made for him.

"I said, 'not bad'. I heard what happened to a certain apartment bloc a district over. Burst into blue fire as a hooded figure left; not bad kid. A little dramatic, but effective for a pyjak like you."

"Thanks Lu, how'd you know it was me though?"

Lugak grunted at gestured at me idly. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing my signature outfit of white hood, armor, pads and grey pants. Shrugging, I polished off my bar.

_Mmmm, alfredo rottinni…_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p><em>We're gonna be jumping around a bit in this chapter. The changes will be clearly marked by the location in <em>_**bolded italics.**__Minor scene changes within the same area are separated by line breaks._

"…not bad…"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to Lugak.

The krogan scarfed down the last of the krogan-sized bar Lina made for him.

"I said, 'not bad'. I heard what happened to a certain apartment bloc a district over. Burst into blue fire as a hooded figure left; not bad kid. A little dramatic, but effective for a pyjak like you."

"Thanks Lu, how'd you know it was me though?"

Lugak grunted at gestured at me idly. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing my signature outfit of white hood, armor, pads and grey pants. Shrugging, I polished off my bar.

_Mmmm, alfredo rottinni…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Cry Havoc<strong>_

"Space… The Final Frontier…"

"This is the story of the Normandy SR-2 and her resurrected captain, Commander Shepard… Her mission: to stop the Collectors and once again, sav-"

"_-This is not the time for inappropriate references to archaic televised dramas, Mr. Moreau-"_

Once again, Jeff "Joker" Moreau was shaken from his thoughts by the vicious cancer that plagued his beloved Normandy.

Don't get him wrong; Joker loved the feel of the new Normandy. But some of the stuff the whack jobs at Cerberus added in was really ticking him off; EDI especially. Add in the fact that in some twisted way, he felt that he was 'cheating' on the original Normandy with her hotter, sleeker and younger sister…

Let's not get into that train of thought…

"Dang it EDI! I'm all alone up here and don't say that you're here as well. You're everywhere; you don't count. I gotta kill the silence or I'm gonna go crazy!" Joker complained to EDI's hologram.

"_-May suggest a visit to Yeoman Chambers if you are experiencing mental instability Mr. Moreau-"_

Joker's eye twitched at the subtle jab.

"SHE-"

_**Crew Deck – Miranda's Office**_

"-PARD!"

Miranda's eyes widened at the scream. She was ready to bolt to the CIC when Shepard waved for her to relax.

"Commander, we could be in trouble judging from Mr. Moreau's scream!"

"Relax Miranda; Joker and EDI are bonding right now. We shouldn't try to interfere with a helmsman and his copilot settling in."

Shepard had a mischievous look on her face as Miranda processed what she said. Mentally shaking her head, she settled back in her chair and continued the briefing for the recruitment of Archangel, Mordin and Zaeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terminus Systems, Omega Station – Mordin's Clinic<strong>_

"You're joking, right?"

It had been a pretty good day for Jonathan. No major incidents and Mordin was making a magnificent amount of progress into the plague's cure. Everything had been going swell…or at least it was when these two idiots showed up…

"You heard us! Solus has gotta pack up and get outta here! That mad scientist has gotta go!"

Now let me just say that I am officially ashamed to be human. Even more ashamed to be a man because these two **idiots** give men in general a bad name…

I just glance at Lugak who looks ready to kill the idiots. And I probably wouldn't stop him; you know, clean up the gene pool a bit. Anyways, I turn back to Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Shoot Me.

"I'll give you two to the count of three to turn around and walk away. My buddy here doesn't do well when confronted with extreme stupidity. His trigger finger gets a bit itchy if you catch my drift, comprende?"

Sadly, the poster boys for abortion just whip out some shitty, obsolete pistols and fire off a few shots. Lugak and I just stand there as the weak-ass rounds barely flicker our shields. Lugak rolls his eyes as I draw out my Phalanx. Easy as breathing, I shoot them both in the legs and they go down screaming bloody murder. Pathetic really…

Lugak just boots the two whiners out of the clinic; no point treating people for utter stupidity…

Anyways, things have pretty much gone downhill since the plague suddenly spread overnight throughout the entire district last week. Mordin, Daniel and Jensine have been working around the clock to keep up with the sudden influx of patients. Even worse, the local batarians and Blood Pack have been really hammering the Blue Suns as of late. Simon and Damien had to reinforce our security post to give me and Lugak some cover for when the gangs and mercs show up.

A few batarians and a squad of Blood Pack mercs tried breaking into the clinic yesterday. They weren't too much trouble for us to handle; the new cover points let us repel the gang easily. Lita and I kept most of the batarians from getting in while Lugak took care of the merc squad that tried getting in from the back alley. We ended up burning the bodies in an abandoned courtyard a block or so away to help slow the plague. Luckily, the occasional merc and gang attacks help keep us stocked up on ammo and extra weapons. I was able to trade up my Avenger for a Vindicator Assault Rifle I got off of a dead Blue Suns patrol.

"Have you heard the news? Archangel's team got ambushed by the three major merc companies today. They weren't able to hold off all three by themselves without their leader. Rumor is that Archangel is wandering this district, trying to keep off the radar for awhile."

I froze when I heard that from Damien. Garrus's squad was wiped out? That means that Shepard would be here at anytime. From what I remember from ME2, the mercs manage to corner Garrus in a warehouse for three days before Shepard shows up. The news gives me just enough time to get everything ready for her arrival.

* * *

><p><em>You know, learning all about Shepard has been my major pastime for the past three months. Everything major that happened in ME1 was part of Shepard's N7 Alliance file (hacked the Alliance database from a secure, now dead, terminal back on the Citadel; took me less than ten minutes to get in and out with the Normandy's classified files…) I had on file and studied religiously.<em>

_Just as an overview, Shepard was what gamers like to call a 'Paragade'; a balance of both Paragon and Renegade. According to her files, Shepard was a humble and dedicated person. She greatly valued life, but knew that sometimes, sacrifices had to be made. Shepard grew up on Earth; a street rat that just appeared at an Alliance recruiter office. She signed on and was quickly listed as a prime N7 candidate straight out of boot camp. She was then sent to Akuze; she was the only known survivor. Lastly, Shepard was a soldier through-and-through; she favored the Vindicator-class Assault Rifle and heavy pistols over most other weapons. She also was recorded to have been trained for heavy armor but favored a medium set over any other._

_Due to her file also being blacked out in most places, I was only able to learn that info. Hopefully her resurrection wouldn't change her too much; an entirely Renegade Shepard would be a very bad situation…_

It's been a few hours since my shift started. The streets around the clinic are pretty much abandoned except for the scavengers and merc bands. I persuaded Mordin to allow me and Daniel t head out to find plague survivors and shelter them in an extra room in the clinic. So far we've rescued over a dozen humans victimized by their alien counterparts, three asari that Lina ended up recruiting to help handle the newer patients and a Blue Suns turian that I found clawing at this locked door. He was near-dead when we found him; Mordin said he was lucky I found him when I did.

Right now, I'm with Lugak at the security desk fending off the latest attempt by the Blood Pack.

"SONOFA-!"

I ducked down to avoid the hail of bullets coming from the mercs assaulting our position.

"Ha ha, is that the best you runts got? I've only just started!"

I sighed as Lugak mowed down a slew of varren and vorcha with the minigun I rigged into a more portable system. The heavy weapon ate up ammo like a bitch but could easily take down whole squads of krogan with a single clip. Granted the clips for the minigun were the size of my thigh, but hey; the damn thing kicked major ass…

I threw myself behind cover again as a hail of bullets ricocheted towards my position.

"Damn it Lu! Watch the ricochet! You almost killed me!"

"Then stopped being such a weakling!"

I rolled my eyes and popped out of cover, using my Phalanx to take out three more vorcha that managed to get past Lugak's mad assault. The damn vultures didn't know when to die! I peeked out from cover and spotted a varren charging low under cover towards Lugak. I took aim but was beated to the punch by a slew of incendiary explosions that took out the remaining mercs. Lugak glared at me for taking away his fun; I shrugged.

"Wasn't me…"

He snorted in irritation but kept the minigun aimed at the smoke. Following his line of sight, I spotted four hazy figures emerging from the black clouds.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes and popped out of cover, using my Phalanx to take out three more vorcha that managed to get past Lugak's mad assault. The damn vultures didn't know when to die! I peeked out from cover and spotted a varren charging low under cover towards Lugak. I took aim but was beated to the punch by a slew of incendiary explosions that took out the remaining mercs. Lugak glared at me for taking away his fun; I shrugged.<p>

"Wasn't me…"

He snorted in irritation but kept the minigun aimed at the smoke. Following his line of sight, I spotted four hazy figures emerging from the black clouds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – On a Pale Horse<strong>_

_-Cough!-_

Garrus fought to contain the wheezing coughs that escaped him. He was forced to cut through the plagued district to escape the mercs that killed his team only a day prior. Garrus had gathered and lead a team to help rid Omega of the filth that not only plagued the station, but the galaxy as a whole. But despite everything they did, the Peacekeepers barely made a dent in the various activities of the crime lords and merc bands of Omega.

Garrus snorted at the given name of his team. The locals had taken to calling him 'Archangel' a month or so into his quest. By the time he had gathered his team, they had become known as the Peacekeepers. Ironic really considering the growing anarchy they fueled with their assaults. There were a few who helped the vigilante group now and again. One in particular was a major asset; the human guard for Mordin's clinic. The kid regularly provided medical service and made a few essential supply runs for his team. Garrus never got the kid's name but his group had taken to calling him the 'Hood', after that garment he wore whenever they met.

_-cough-wheeze-cough-cough—_

"Damn it!"

Garrus slammed a three-fingered fist against the wall as he struggled down a small alley, barely able to walk. Whatever was killing off the residents of the district was highly contagious and very fatal, especially to turians; almost as if it was geared towards his kind specifically. Shaking away his thoughts, Garrus continued to hobble towards his last safehouse, one he had kept secret from his team. Just in case…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mordin's Clinic, Lobby Area<strong>_

_To clarify, I am not a fanboy. I admire a great many people and have met a few real-life celebrities myself. But sadly now that I'm meeting a bunch of previously fictional characters…_

_I AM TOTALLY GEEKING OUT RIGHT NOW!_

I couldn't help but fidget and gawk at the four people waiting next to me. I know I've seen them before but in real life, well as real as this life can be, these guys are just kick ass!

First up is Jacqueline 'Jack' Pointe, the galaxies most powerful human biotic. She's frickin' awesome in person. Sure she cusses every fifth word or so and has an attitude that would make any marine proud; but Jack is just…Jack. I was expecting her to show up in a belt-strap top and thick black pants but she was actually wearing her loyalty outfit with one new addition: a set of elbow length black fingerless gloves. For weaponry, Jack wielded an Eviscerator Shotgun and a Carnifax Hand Cannon; I can't wait to see her in action.

Next is Zaeed Massani, Mr. I-Took-A-Bullet-To-The-Head-And-Lived. Zaeed was dressed in his regular armor with a Vindicator Assault Rifle, a bandolier of grenades and that flamethrower heavy weapon I can never remember the name of. I guess Zaeed isn't much of a sniper in real life…

Third was Grunt, the perfect krogan. The game really understated his sheer size; he was easily a good foot taller than Lugak, a full grown krogan. He wore his standard silver armor with a Revenant Assault Rifle and a Krogan Shotgun. Pretty badass…and so unfair…

Finally came Shepard herself; Hero of the Citadel, Survivor of Akuze and all-around-badass. Shepard wore the default armor in matte black and red N7 stripe. Her payload was actually less than usual for a soldier. On her back were a Mattock Assault Rifle, Grenade Launcher and a Predator Heavy Pistol at her side. I idly wondered why she didn't carry a sniper rifle or shotgun.

_-ding!-_

I was shaken from my thoughts by my omnitool. Mordin wanted me to bring Shepard and her team in; he had finally finished up with his latest test sub-… I mean patient.

"Mordin's ready for us. Come on."

The five of us walked to the operating room where Mordin was sealing a body into a casket; sometimes even the best fail. Shepard marched forward and greeted Mordin.

"Mordin Solus? I'm Commander Shepard of the _Normandy_. I'm on a high risk, highly classified mission and need your help."

Mordin turned his black eyed stare from Shepard to me and back. Clearly he was remembering my conversation from a month ago.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**Hey Mordin, can I talk to you? Somewhere private?"**_

_**Mordin gestured for me to follow him into his office. We entered a small room only a few feet bigger than a broom closet and sat down. Well, Mordin sat. I leant against a wall.**_

"_**What could be wrong? Pay not adequate? Still unable to give raise. Sick? No, staff always checked over. Need time off? No, wouldn't require privacy…"**_

_**Mordin mumbled a few seconds before stopping. He then patiently waited for me to speak. Sighing, I began my expose on the future…**_

_**A few minutes later…**_

"…_**and by the time that new vigilante Archangel gets cornered, Commander Shepard will appear to recruit you for her mission against the Collectors. When that time comes, you have to accept. The mission will fail without you. And if that mission fails, the universe is pretty much fucked ten ways to infinity."**_

_**Mordin was silent as he processed the information at speeds more suited for a caffeinated squirrel on crack.**_

"_**Interesting; such knowledge would indicate a frightening degree of foresight, possibly bordering on divination. Time-travel theoretically possible but highly improbable…unless…"**_

_**Mordin's eyes silently asked, no begged, me to explain as he made one final query into my knowledge.**_

"…_**from an alternate universe?"**_

_**I gaped at the spot on assessment. Once again, Dr. Solus proves to be the smartest man…er, organic in the universe.**_

"_**Pretty much on that last one. Anything important you'd like to know?"**_

"_**No, but will ask if situation calls for foreknowledge. Good talking to you; must contemplate new information."**_

_**With that, I was dismissed.**_

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Aware of situation; need assistance prior to recruitment."

Mordin finished up his post-operation clean-up and gave Shepard his full attention.

"Need to distribute cure via life support; don't have the time or men to do it myself. Caution, you'll have to fight through many Blood Pack mercenaries to get there. Security Officer Lucas will fill you in.

And then he walked away to check his other patients. He said that all in one breath…damn. Shepard just stared dumbfounded at the retreating salarian before glancing at me. Stuttering slightly, Shepard asked the one question everyone does,

"Is he always like that?"

I just laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much. Mordin is efficient with his time to say the least. But anyways, you'll need to hurry up because _(lights turn red and the vents stop whirring)_ the vorcha just turned off the life support. Here's the cure; insert it into the distribution array and turn on the vents. The cure will be spread throughout the district and Mordin will be happy to join you."

Handing off a medpack, I waved as Shepard and her team left the clinic. Heading back out myself, I ran into a frazzled Lina. Literally.

"Whoa there! Slow down Lina; you'll end up killing somebody with the way you're strutting through here."

I steadied her as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, Mordin just gave me a huge workload and said he'd be leaving me and Daniel in charge of clinic. Did you know he was accepting a mission with some dead spectre?"

"Yup, turns out that Commander Shepard is back from the dead and is investigating all those missing human colonies. Needs Mordin for some reason."

Lina shook her head and groaned at the new information.

"This is bad. We're nowhere near ready for Mordin to just take off, especially with all these sick patients. Not to mention no more life support! What's Mordin thinking?"

"Chill Lina. Mordin finished synthesizing the cure last night. I handed it off to Shepard and her team; they'll get the cure distributed when they get the life support up and running. Shepard's on the case, so relax…"

Slumping in relief, Lina thanked me and headed to check on Jensine's progress. Whistling a happy tune, I walked into the reception area for an announcement for all our distraught patients. Standing up on a conveniently placed crate, I grabbed their attention.

"Everyone listen up! I have good news, bad news! Which do you want first?"

The sickly aliens just glanced at each other before a pale (and I mean unnaturally pale) turian spoke up.

"—_cough!—_What's the bad and worse news?"

"Well, the bad news is that the district no longer has any life support and Mordin's leaving today."

Pandemonium struck as patients starting wailing and screaming in despair. The pale turian got pretty pissed and practically shouted,

"THEN WHAT'S THE FRAKKIN' GREAT NEWS?"

Smiling, I said,

"The good news is that Mordin finished synthesizing a cure last night and that the life support will be back on in an hour or so, distributing the cure through the ventilation system and spreading it throughout the district."

I was met with dumbstruck silence before that same pale turian started cackling with a series of wheezing coughs.

"Tha- _-cough—_that's some pretty g- _-cough—_good news!"

Then the rest of the patients started their own laughs and cheers. I stepped off the crate and spotted all me coworkers just smiling or laughing along with the patients. With my good deed done, I headed off to check on Mordin. I found him in his office, wiping away any personal data and gathering his junk.

"Hey Mordin, everything going well on your end?"

Turing to me, the aged salarian smiled.

"Quite well; excited to once again work in a potentially state-of-the-art lab with much funding. Your explanation did not give much insight into future workspace. Wonder what will be available for use. Also heard the ah…announcement outside. Prefer not to panic patients, but follow-up was very rewarding; good job delivering news without inciting a riot."

I shrugged.

"No problem. Also, do you think I should tell Shepard about Archangel? The game had her saving him in the nick of time but Garrus ended up taking a barrage of anti-infantry bullets to the face."

Contemplating the situation, Mordin got an idea.

"Will tell Shepard myself; you'll have to infiltrate the mercenaries and get to Officer Vakarian. Aid him until Shepard arrives. Current medical and weapons training should make great difference to vigilante's fate. Suggest heading out now. Will make sure to gather your personal effects when I leave."

The plan sounded good, I just had to implement it. I raced to my little locker and grabbed everything I might need. My medical pack, targeting visor for my right eye and extra ammo. I checked over my guns one last time; my new-ish Vindicator and Phalanx were in good shape and my knives were sharp. Nodding to myself, I headed out.

"Where are you going runt?"

I turned to see Lugak leaning outside the doorway of the clinic. I saw he had healed up from our last fire fight; his red crest had a few pockmarks from the rocket that nailed him in the face and his grey armor was still a little scratched.

"Mordin has a job for me. I might not come back to help you kill anyone stupid enough to actually attack the clinic now that the plague is pretty much cured."

Snorting, the former battlemaster reached behind himself and tossed me a small box. I yanked it open and found a white breather mask. _(for visual, think of __**KOTOR I's Darth Revan **__face mask in white)_

"Thanks Lu, this'll be useful."

"For when you get your ass shot out of the airlock when you blow some shithole sky high."

Chuckling, I hung the mask on my left hip and started jogging toward Afterlife.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks Lu, this'll be useful."<p>

"For when you get your ass shot out of the airlock when you blow some shithole sky high."

Chuckling, I hung the mask on my left hip and started jogging toward Afterlife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Great green globs of greasy, grimy…mercenary guts?<strong>_

"So you wanna join? And you've already killed enough of us to actual piss off Tarak? You must be out of your damn mind…"

The batarian recruiter just shook his head at my audacity. Shrugging, he signed me up anyway.

"Better hope Archangel takes you out before the rest of us get him. Try not to stick around if you survive. The mercs won't be too happy to pay someone who's killed a few of their own."

"Yeah yeah…"

A hover ride later, I was in the allied merc base.

"Get over there with the rest of the cannon fodder; there'll be another group trying for the bridge in ten minutes."

Nodding, I wandered over noting the various things I could 'fix' to help myself out. Taking a page out of ME2, I hacked the YMIR mech, stole a few grenades and explosive tech mines, and a little poison in the varren's water supply. I headed into the hangar and saw the gunship all on its own with no one around. I got a great idea. I snuck a few remote charges into the mini-eezo core and another under the pilot's seat.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing over there?"

I whirled around and saw that one Blue Suns lieutenant chick.

"Just checking out the hardware; nice gunship, better than the Alliance standard scrap."

"Fine, now get over there with the rest of the trash. The next group is heading out."

I nodded and jogged over to the group. Surveying the soon-to-be corpses, I noticed that all of them were wearing the lightest armor available and wielding some crappy assault rifles. Looks like 'cannon fodder' was a very apt term for these freelancers… We crouched just behind the barrier, waiting for the merc captain in charge of the freelancers to give us a signal. He was leaning against the wall to my right, counting down and watching Garrus mow down everything that tried crossing the bridge.

"…ready…wait for it…wait fo-GO!"

We leapt over the barrier and rushed past the walking LOKI mechs. Three of the seven meat-shields with me went down and the rest of us got into the warehouse. The place was exactly like the game version, meaning that the staircase gave Garrus a clear shot at all of us. The remaining four idiots headed straight for the stairs, but I stayed just behind one of the sofas. I spotted Garrus scoping me, so I waved cheerily at him. He paused and actually did this weird gesture. I didn't know what it meant so I pulled out a remote detonator, making sure Garrus was watching. I pressed the big red button and the mini-charges I reverse-pick pocketed to the surviving freelancers detonated. The four exploded into a shower of meaty bits and pieces.

"What the hell?"

I heard Garrus' flanging voice cry out as I gave him a thumbs up. He just kinda leaned against the second story barrier-thing as I raced up the steps and into the same room as him. The freaked out and possibly delirious turian held me up at gunpoint (or rifle-point) when I entered the room.

"Hood? What the _–cough—_hell are you doing here?"

I chuckled and held my hands up.

"Just wanted to make sure you don't get your ass blown up by these two-bit mercs; heard about your team, they were good men."

"Ye- _-cough—yeah, _they were. But you shouldn't have come; there's no way out, even with your help…"

Seeing him cough repeatedly set off all sorts of claxons in my head. Just as the vigilante had a major coughing fit, I activated my omnitool. I sent a hefty dose of the plague cure and a few dozen other meds. When his cough and other symptoms suddenly subsided, Garrus immediately turned his Vindicator to me again.

"What was that?"

"Just a cure for the plague you contracted and a small cocktail of meds and minor stimulants to keep you alive."

We stood like that for another moment when a rocket shot into the room, blowing up a few light fixtures. Garrus and I threw ourselves aside as a few Eclipse mercs poured into the room.

"ARCHANGEL!"

The lead merc screamed, spraying rounds into the furniture from his assault rifle. He noticed me taking cover against a bed.

"And the damn clinic guard too! Two scores to settle in one go! Just how I like it."

I nodded at the still bewildered Garrus and sprung into action. I tossed a frag grenade disguised as a thermal clip (specially made by me. Made for max shrapnel within an 8 foot blast zone) at the leader who stupidly caught the faux ammo clip.

"What th-_ BOOOOM!"_

The explosion took out all the mercs, but coated the area with bits of meat and armor…ewww. I came out from behind the bed and peered over into the main room. The living room had a few LOKIs that were quickly dispatched by Garrus. I whirled to see the vigilante standing beside me with his Vindicator.

"So…are all mercs this easy to kill, or are we just that badass?"

Garrus glanced at me as he removed his helmet and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it's the second one. Nice job with the merc by the way…a little messy though."

"Yeah, Lugak always said I was little too happy flinging bombs everywhere."

At Garrus' inquiring glance, I explained that Lugak was a krogan I worked with. Garrus shrugged and we settled behind the bridge-side window. The mercs had stopped sending in mechs and freelancers for the moment but who knew how long that'd last? I was about to make a witty comment when I heard a gurgling squelch come from the now flustered turian. I looked at him as he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"Haven't eaten in a while; couldn't keep anything down when I was sick."

Sighing, I pulled out a snack tube and tossed it to Garrus. The turian glanced at it leerily.

"If you're worried about getting sick from that; don't. Mordin makes those. They're a multi-protein nutrient paste consumable by all races; guaranteed to fill your appetite with a single tube and no anaphylactic shock for anyone..."

Garrus eagerly popped it open and downed it before I could finish; swallowing it all, he starting gagging and retching. He glared at me as he sputtered in disgust.

"…but still tastes like varren guts when consumed too quickly."

Garrus just gave me an even deadlier glare and turned to watch the bridge. I inwardly laughed at his misfortune while pulling out a snack tube for myself. I ate the paste in small sips, enjoying the nutty, tangy and sweet flavor. As long as you don't try gulping it down, the paste is quite pleasant. It's when you take it all in one go that the different flavors clash and overload your taste buds.

"Another wave, incoming."

I pulled out my Vindicator as he set up his freakin' Spectre-Grade Refurbished Widow Sniper Rifle. He had a damn anti-material rifle and was using it to take out mercs? DAMN! As Garrus took out a few freelancers in quick succession, I noted that he reloaded after three shots instead of one. It must be specifically modded for minimal recoil, advance cooling systems and possibly multiple heat-sinks. A damn good rifle; must be a gift from the previously dead, now living Commander Shepard.

I joined in with my assault rifle as we held off a few more waves of freelancers, mercs and mechs. We had a bit of trouble with the damn YMIR mech, but my little hacking job did good. I was able to remotely control it for a few hours, reinforcing and restoring its shields when necessary. It gave Garrus plenty time to get some much needed rest while I played 'Blow Up the Mercenaries'.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p>I joined in with my assault rifle as we held off a few more waves of freelancers, mercs and mechs. We had a bit of trouble with the damn YMIR mech, but my little hacking job did good. I was able to remotely control it for a few hours, reinforcing and restoring its shields when necessary. It gave Garrus plenty time to get some much needed rest while I played 'Blow Up the Mercenaries'.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – The Lord is my Shepard<strong>_

"Ah, Shepard; just settling in. Lab is well stocked and samples are ready for analyzing. Will be good to work with much funding available."

The salarian busied himself with reorganizing the lab to his tastes. Shepard just leaned against the desk.

"Glad you feel that way Mordin. If there's anything missing, just fill out a requisition form and we'll get it."

Mordin nodded and remembered about his young human minio- …I mean employee.

"One more thing. Vigilante Archangel one of potential recruits, yes?" At Shepard's nod, he continued. "Recently heard he ran into some trouble with the three main mercenary groups. Currently cornered by three in small warehouse apartment. Sent one of my guards, Jonathan, to reinforce him. You must hurry to save both; very grateful if you would."

Shepard's eyes widened and was about to run out of the lab when Mordin called out to her.

"Infiltrate through recruiter at Afterlife; only way in safely!"

Shepard nodded and bolted through the ship, messaging her team to move out.

* * *

><p><em>-7 hours since the Hood joined up with Archangel<em>

Shepard and her team (Grunt, Zaeed and Jack) were wading through the mob of freelancers and mercs in the makeshift base. They managed to get there before the next big wave would head through. The team stood before Salkie as he explained the situation to the motley assembly.

"Alright, listen up! Three days ago, we hit Archangel's base and annihilated his team. We managed to track the bastard back here and have cornered him in that warehouse across the bridge. As of seven hours ago, he received help from the Hood, a loner that's been a thorn in our sides for the past year and a half. The Hood managed to infiltrate our groups and sabotaged much of our equipment. We are unsure of what exactly he managed to fuck up. It would have been better if he had just screwed us over and left. That was not the case."

The batarian paced as he continued his speech.

"The damned human joined up with Archangel and has been taking out all our infiltrator squads. Somehow he has managed to not only hack any and every mech we sent across that bridge, he's also managed set up a defense system in the underground tunnels. None of our Blood Pack associates can get passed them. Now we have to fall back to our original tactic: overwhelm the two bastards with everything we've got."

The batarian stood before the assembly with grim amusement.

"Be warned: not all of you will survive the attempts. We will send wave after wave of mercs, mechs and freelancers at that bridge until those two are dead and their carcasses are fed to the varren. Anyone who wishes to leave has only one escape route: across that bridge."

With that, the assembly split up. Shepard's group headed off to the side near the gunship to discuss tactics.

"Damn Shepard, looks like that punk from the clinic might not be such a pussy after all." Three guesses who that was…

Shepard glanced around the room before coming up with a plan.

"Here's the plan: We'll do what the Hood did; join up with the next bridge runners and then join up with Archangel. Hopefully the Hood will recognize us and make sure that Archangel doesn't kill us as we're crossing."

With a plan (a simple, yet effective one) in place, the four headed behind the barrier to the bridge.

* * *

><p><em>-Across the bridge with Garrus and Jonathan<em>

The YMIR had finally fallen an hour ago and the waves had stopped, giving time for me to relax and replenish my ammunition. I nudged Garrus awake.

"W-what?"

The jumpy turian was instantly on his feet, Widow at the ready.

"Get up, the waves have stopped and the YMIR is toast. I managed to set up a few defensive measures in the basement tunnels and closed those shutters. The Blood Pack tried to swarm us from there, but nothing got through."

Garrus nodded and grabbed another of Mordin's Miracle Paste. Taking his time to eat, he and I checked out the activity across the bridge.

"That's a lot of manpower."

"Yup, but from what I see, we may just be getting some help."

"Huh, which ones?"

Garrus was checking out the assembled mob as I pointed out Shepard's team.

"Over there with the next group of cannon fodder. Do you see the bald woman with the tattoos next to that giant krogan in silver armor? They're with that old man in yellow armor."

"So we get three crazies as reinforcements? Not too inspiring, except maybe the krogan; he's a big one…"

"Check your eyes Archie; those two humans are Zaeed Massani and Jack. Zaeed started the Blue Suns and Jack is the galaxies strongest human biotic."

Eyes widening, Garrus re-examined the two humans before noticing a third in black and red armor. The turian stumbled away from the balcony and started stuttering. He then turned to me and asked,

"Did I just see my dead Commander standing across that bridge?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, Commander Shepard is back from the dead. She stopped by the clinic and recruited Mordin for her mission. She's actually on her way to recruit you, or rather, recruit Archangel."

Garrus just wobbled back to the balcony and stared longingly at the revived Spectre. I watched his face softened and seemed to gaze…lovingly at the woman. Holy crap…

"Not to be rude, but…could you perhaps…be in love with Shepard?"

Garrus whirled in shock and gaped at me.

"H-h-h-ow did yo-… I'm not… She's just…"

I just raised my hands placatingly and noticed the renewed activity in the base.

"Nevermind, looks like Shepard's on her way. Try not to ogle her too much and forget to kill the other idiots…"

And it looks like I found the turian equivalent of a blush. Garrus's rough hide behind the plates on his face darkened as he put his helmet back on. Setting up, we prepared for the next wave and the arrival of Commander Shepard.

* * *

><p><em>Shepard raced across the bridge, mass accelerated rounds taking out the freelancers around her. A few rounds struck her and her team, but it was strange. Almost as if the rounds were urging her on. Shepard made it into the warehouse and her team quickly dispatched the remaining freelancers and mercs within the building. The place was rather cozy for a vigilante's last stand but she could see it was easily defensible. Signaling her team, Shepard led them up the stairs where Archangel and the clinic guard were waiting.<em>

* * *

><p>Garrus puttered around the room quickly before setting himself up all cool-like against the balcony. He set up his rifle and took potshots at the advancing freelancers. I shook my head in amusement at the nervous turian. Garrus wanted to seem cool and confident when he got reacquainted with his resurrected commander and love interest.<p>

"Archangel?"

I turned and saw Shepard come into the room with her team trailing behind. Garrus held up a gloved talon as he finished off the last merc. With the idiot dead, Garrus calmly got up and went over to Shepard. He leaned against the couch and removed his helmet with a subtle flourish.

"Shepard… Thought you were dead…"

Shepard's face lit up with glee as she threw herself at the stiff turian, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Garrus!" she cried as she practically nuzzled his face. Said turian was stunned by her greeting and glanced me and her team. He was clearly freaked out by her out-of-character affection. Her team had varied reactions of amusement while I just gave him a thumbs up. Shepard eventually loosened her grip and settled for holding herself against his armored chest. She did however continue to nuzzle said chest affectionately.

"How'd you get all three merc bands this pissed off?"

Garrus gave a nervous chuckle as he awkwardly held her waist and rubbed the back of his head.

"It took a lot of work to get this many people pissed off at me. I was lucky Hood here decided to help me out or else I'd have been in deeper _krit_ than I'm in now."

"_Krit?_ My translator didn't quite catch that?"

"Means 'crap' for humans. Anyways, I'm glad you're here Shepard. Not to put down Hood here, but having you here just feels right."

Garrus gently pushed Shepard away and headed over to the balcony.

"I figure we can outlast them, get them to let their guard down and make a break for it at right moment."

Shepard agreed and sent Jack, Grunt and Zaeed downstairs to even the groupings. It didn't take long for the next few waves to start and took even less time to put them down with this many fighters available. Jaroth and Garm tried to break the stalemates themselves, but each were taken down rather handily. With Jaroth, I hacked his mech escort who then took out his merc bodyguards while Garrus put a round through the salarian's head. Garm was put down by the group downstairs. Grunt took him head on while Zaeed and Jack took care of the Blood Pack. It was rather satisfying to watch Grunt beat Garm to a pulp before blowing the krogan's brains out with a shotgun blast.

"Damn that was cool."

I muttered with Garrus agreeing.

"It's good we took down those two; leaves their groups a bit disorganized for awhile. Jaroth was a wily bastard and Garm was a freak of nature. I thought he regenerated fast but that krogan, Grunt, just ripped him apart like nothing." Shepard smirked and explained about Grunt.

"Well he is the perfect krogan, genetically superior and all that." I nodded as I put a few rounds of my Vindicator into the last Eclipse merc. Garrus and Shepard collapsed on the sofas while I kept an eye on the bridge. I could see the Blood Pack corpses being biotically tossed into the base across the bridge by Jack. Pretty handy now that the corpses are really piling up.

"I heard about your team Garrus."

"I should have been their Shepard. Maybe if I had been, they wou-"

"ARCHANGEL! HOOD!"

The two bolted up from their seats as Tarak in his gunship appeared outside.

"I'll show you what happens to those that fuck with the Blue Suns!"

The gunship open fired as we scrambled for cover. Garrus was about to try and shoot it down when I yelled for him to stop.

"I GOT IT!"

Both he and Shepard glanced at me incredulously as I activated my omnnitool. I jabbed a single command and the gunship explode. Tarak didn't even get to scream as the craft fell to the lower levels in a ball of fire.

"Huh, guess you did…"

"Shit…"

I smugly got to my feet as Shepard and Garrus stumbled to theirs. Shepard shook her head as she radioed Joker for pickup. Garrus laid a taloned hand on my shoulder saying,

"Not bad Hood."

"Call me Jon."

A second explosion rocked the building and caused the roof to cave in. I watched in slow motion as the ceiling fell towards me and Garrus. Without even thinking, I shoved Garrus over to Shepard by the door. I managed to salute Shepard right before the 'verse went black.


	7. Announcement

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_I will be start publishing __**Becoming a Legend**__ in a week or so while finishing up __**Becoming a Hero**__ at the same time. Please be patient for just a bit longer while I get through some rough patches in the real world._

_As for my other stories, a few will be either moved to my __**Newborn Ideas**__ compilation or might be removed completely. A few well reviewed ones might actually become full-fledged fics themselves!_

_However, I regret to inform those that follow my __**Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland**__ that that particular fic will be discontinued. I apologize, but I just can't seem to get anything to come out right._

_Anyone wishing to adopt the story can PM me and I'll send them my notes and the unfinished chapter I have for it._

_Thank you for your time,_

_I'm __**Older than Time!**_

_**A List of Fic changes that will be made:**_

_**Title of Fic – Destination/Action Taken**_

_Ultimate Ninja Reality - Newborn Ideas_

_Through the Looking Glass - Pending Rewrite_

_God's Disciples – Newborn Ideas_

_Descending From Heaven: Reset – Discontinued, Left up for Posterity_

_Becoming a Hero – To be Finished_

_Becoming a Legend: Prototype Prologues – Title Change: __**Becoming a Wanderer – One-Shot Collection**_

_Becoming a Legend – To Be Begun by July 10, 2012_

_Magical Secrets at Sea II: Piracy in Scotland – Discontinued/Put up for Adoption_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p>"Call me Jon."<p>

A second explosion rocked the building and caused the roof to cave in. I watched in slow motion as the ceiling fell towards me and Garrus. Without even thinking, I shoved Garrus over to Shepard by the door. I managed to salute Shepard right before the 'verse went black.

_**Chapter 6 – Skies under Normandy**_

* * *

><p>"…recovering nicely. Many theories on how well he'll adapt to new implants…"<p>

"His skeletal structure is healing well; there shouldn't be any complications and he'll be fit for duty in a few days at the most."

"Alright, notify me as soon as he wakes. Sorry to put you to work so soon, Doctor."

"Make no mention; owe Mr. Lucas much. Was surprised to have him accept position as security officer. Grateful for his aid."

I could hear Shepard's steady timber, Mordin's rapid chatter and the cultured accent of Dr. Chakwas. I was definitely on the Normandy. Now just to sit up…easier said than done. A few small attempts: negative on getting up…

"_Ok, this time for sure! …not happening…"_

"_Once more! …ow…"_

"_This is gonna hurt…" _I rolled off of the table and landed solidly on the floor, face smashed against the hard metal flooring. I immediately heard (and felt) a stampede of feet coming towards my position.

"Mr. Lucas, what on Earth?" I was helped back onto the bed/operating table by Shepard while Mordin and Chakwas were running a few diagnostic programs. I looked up and saw Shepard silently appraising me; I quirked a brow at her and she turned her attention to the good doctors. Ironically enough, it was Chakwas who was speaking quickly while Mordin was forced to listen.

"…-imply astounding! He's had no pain medication or sedatives administered, yet Mr. Lucas is showing no signs of pain at all. His nerves are sending 'neutral' signals, rendering any 'negative' impulses null. Incredible…" Mordin kept trying to slip in an explanation for my lack of pain, but Chakwas just plowed on, jabbering about my unique nervous system. I smirked at the sheer irony of the situation; Mordin was quite put out since he couldn't get her to listen. I coughed and interrupted Chakwas so Mordin could explain.

"Lack of pain due to multiple incidents of severe electrocution. Mr. Lucas tends to do all maintenance with little regard to personal safety. Amusing when Mr. Lucas fixes servers in clinic; up to five incidents of electrocution per day is the norm for him. Was disconcerting when first witnessed, now very comedic to observe."

Shepard and Chakwas stared at Mordin incredulously as he checked me over. He and I were chuckling, remembering the first time I got electrocuted while fixing up the clinic security system. I had been munching on some nutrient paste while digging through the wiring and ended up crossing the wrong wires. I had a few thousand volts running through me before I was flung across the server room. Mordin and Lina were freaked out and tried getting onto their examination table. I just shrugged them off and got back to work. To say that they were amazed was an understatement; they had me under a few dozen diagnostics and tests as soon as I finished my work.

"Perfectly healed, ready for duty. Be more careful in future. Hard to find such good friends."

With that, Mordin left the MedBay whistling. I didn't know he could whistle… Chakwas just sat at her desk and pulled out a bottle of something amber and unpleasant smelling as Shepard and I left the room.

* * *

><p><em>-Normandy Briefing Room<em>

"…-nored to have you aboard. You were actually one of the specialists the Illusive Man wished to recruit; we based much of the Normandy's systems on your research. There's…"

I've been tricked…

Shepard did this speech-thing, practically oozing charisma and subtle manipulation. It was the whole 'I-owe-you-one' routine quickly followed up by a subtle 'wanna-go-on-a-suicide-mission?' request with a small dash of 'adventure of a lifetime thrown in. It was so awe inspiring that I agreed before even realizing I was being drafted…

I felt so cheated. I had this whole 'I-saved-a-friends-life-and-want-to-go-on-an-adventure' speech ready and Shepard got me to join without even trying!

"Yeah, yeah; where are my quarters? I need to set up my workstation if I'm gonna be anything more than cannon fodder for Shep's team."

Miranda was a bit put out that I interrupted her spiel but I really wanted to get out of here. Granted that she is one _fine_ looking woman and that suit _was_ tight in all the right places; the biggest turn off right now was her 'Cerberus-cheerleader' stance. It's rather annoying…

"Very well. Your quarters are on Level 3. I'll be in my office if you need anything."

With that said, Miranda left as I watched her tight ass sway in high-def. She can be a real pain in the ass but man does she fill that suit!

* * *

><p><em>-Normandy Level 3: Miranda's Office, Main Battery, Medbay, Sleeper Pods, etc.<em>

I'm in the observation deck with the rich man's liquor cabinet…

I don't know whether to be insulted that they thought I was an alcoholic or flattered that they left me so many exotic drinks to try out. Funnily enough, I always wondered what was in this room; I never got the DLC with that master thief. Anyways I got my stuff from Mordin and set up my gear. I kept the bed and sofa in the same spots with my holo-bench in front of the couch. The desk had my own holo-top (the red and white computers you see in every lab in the game; mine's better than them all.) and I exchanged the bookshelf for a small cabinet for my clothes. The bar I let untouched and I sent out a ship-wide message welcoming anyone for a drink during downtime.

I had just finished unpacking my clothes when Shepard walked in with Garrus at her heels.

"Hood, glad to see you're settling in well. Anything you need before getting to work?"

"Not much Garrus. I'll get to that later; Shepard, mind telling me what my duties are?"

Shepard and I sat on the sofa while Garrus propped himself against the wet bar.

"Miranda said that you'd be upgrading the _Normandy_'s systems and anything else you felt needed improving. I'm hoping you'll look over EDI for me." Shepard leaned forward, looking at me intently. "EDI may be a great help but she's still a Cerberus experiment. I need to be sure she's safe."

I nodded. I was pretty sure that was what she'd ask.

"No problem Shep. I'll take a look-see at her core and get back to you later. See you later Shepard; stop by anytime. You too, Garrus."

Both left at that and I settled onto the bed.

_Mission Accomplished. I'm on Shepard's team and off to fight the Collectors._


	9. Chapter 65

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p><em>A little something to pass the time. Just got my missing luggage back. Somehow they got loaded onto a plane heading to Japan…without me.<em>

_Anyways, here's a minor chapter for your reading pleasure. Just a minor snippet into his possible future aboard the __**Normandy SR2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6.5 Interlude – The Lad Doth Protest Too Much…<strong>_

_**(Also known as 'The Day Shepard bagged her Man')**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh…<em>

_My…_

_God…_

The crew silently watched as their commander/captain walked out of the elevator with a sexy swagger and an even smugger grin. No one questioned her demeanor for everyone knew what had happened. A crew-wide party had rocked the Normandy for over three days.

No one would question the extremely pronounced limp plaguing Tali'Zorah or the strange submissiveness of Zaeed around Dr. Chakwas.

Three days of drunken debauchery and joyous mayhem. Couples were formed, lost and reformed throughout the party. Offices, workstations and the Hammerhead were defiled in the most heinous ways. Nothing happened that none would regret. Luckily most were not captured by EDI's watchful eye.

Most of them…

EDI made sure to capture the most surprising moments for posterity…and blackmail…

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACCESS MEMORY LOG D-48<strong>_

_**The 'IT BURNS!' File**_

_None was so mortifying and emotionally scarring as this video…_

_The good Doctor Chakwas in a tight, real leather dominatrix suit whipping the whimpering veteran Zaeed in full view of the partying crew._

_Zaeed would latter deny any part in the vomit-inducing performance or the loud cries for 'More please, Mistress!'_

_He would also deny the fact that he willingly carried her on his back while wearing a ball gag, a leather slave hood and ass-less chaps, crawling like a dog around the Mess Hall._

_He would deny all this while being dragged around by Chakwas via leash and collar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACCESS MEMORY LOG D-53<strong>_

_**The 'Saw that coming' File**_

_The pairing that everyone saw coming._

_Many mildly coherent crew members would swear on the XO's worship-worthy ass that they spotted resident tech-junkie and liquor connoisseur Jonathan Lucas sneaking off with Tali into the Hammerhead for 'diagnostics on the inertial dampeners'._

_Several observers, each drunker than the last, swear they saw the hovercraft groan rhythmically and heard several Old Earth and Quarian cries echo throughout the Cargo Bay._

_And a severely embarrassed crewman would later regret trying to see what was going on inside the craft on a dare. She would forever be unable to look either engineer in the eye for several years without fainting from instant bloodloss via her nasal passages._

_A smug Jonathan would only comment that "a curious mind and the drive to achieve are their own rewards."_

_The literally glowing Tali would merely emit a happy trill before limping off. When asked if she needed to see Dr. Chakwas for the limp, she merely replied "it would be pointless to seek treatment for a recurring side effect of the more private nature."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACCESS MEMORY LOG D-137<strong>_

_**The 'We owe Joker XXXX credits' file**_

_Joker became a millionaire overnight._

_His exceptionally precise and specific bet concerning the date, method and partner of Commander Shepard was spot on and raked in a net 4.5 million credits._

_No one knew how Joker managed to predict that Shepard would walk up to Garrus, grab him by his fringe and proceed to rape him in front of the whole crew atop the kitchen counter._

_No one (but Joker) would predict that she would go through seven known, thirteen unknown and four previously thought physically impossible sexual positions atop the table in full view of the shocked crew._

_No one (except Joker) would predict that the new 'couple' would then proceed to defile the workstation of each member of the Ground Team, plus Grunt's Pod, over the next two days._

_Everyone (but Joker) would proceed to curse every deity as they watched the 4.5 million credit betting pot drained to zero._

_Everyone, including Joker( but excluding Shepard, Garrus, Tali and Jonathan), would then proceed to get shit-faced drunk in an attempt to drown out their emotional scarring as they accidentally spotted the events of __**Memory File D-53.**_

_**LOGGING OFF**_


	10. Chapter 7

**Journey to the Black**

* * *

><p>"No problem Shep. I'll take a look-see at her core and get back to you later. See you later Shepard; stop by anytime. You too, Garrus."<p>

Both left at that and I settled onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Listen to many, speak to a few<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm so frickin' psyched right now!<p>

I'm on the honest-to-(insert random deity) NOR-MAN-DY!

Yes, I am geeking out and proud of it. The Normandy is so much bigger, and much busier than Bioware's rendition. I constantly bump into crewmen (and women) as I explore the wondrous ship. The best part of being here is the Mess Hall. I get to eat and interact with both the ground team and the crew that Bioware never let us talk with.

So far I've gotten to pal around with a few of the unappreciated bridge members. Take for instance Ms. Amanda Barns. The spry forty-something woman mans one of the consoles in the CIC near Joker and is basically the new requisitions officer. The crew goes to her for anything they need or want, like some decent toilet paper. The old rolls were like sandpaper according to some guys that work in the cargo bay. The new stuff is a premium synthetic-weave that feels like silk!

Also was this dude down in the Cargo Bay, goes by the name of Harold 'Harry' Giles. He's the guy to go to for when you want some decent alcohol on the Normandy but want to keep Miranda in the dark. He gets you the really good stuff for less than half what you'd pay if you went yourself. And Harry has this awesome policy of giving the specialists Shepard recruits a free bottle of whatever's most popular with that particular person's species. I got this great bottle of vodka, synthetically-created on Earth (some factory based in former Ukraine) and the future's (for me) version of _Ketel One_. For those who don't know, _Ketel One _is the ultimate of smooth vodkas with no frills. It is truly one of the cleanest vodkas you will come across and it's almost a shame to mix it into a cocktail because it is thrilling when it's chilled and served over a little ice. I damn near hugged the guy to death when he gave it to me.

I went up the lift and found Shepard up in her cabin poring over some reports; at least I think she was. I also found that Shepard has her 'private' time and 'crew' time. And I just intruded on her 'private' time.

"Hey Shepard, I was wondering what you actually needed me to do here. I get that I should be resting but I'm pretty bored right…now. Umm, I should have probably knocked…"

I saw her flushed face and sweaty appearance. A quick glance to the uncovered part of her terminal revealed the cause.

"So, _'The Captain's Prerogative: Taking Advantage of having a Turian under your Command and How to make Him Scream_.' Interesting choice of reading."

Not even a second after commenting I was thrown into the elevator with a promise of death if I ever told anyone what I saw.

* * *

><p>Needless to say I avoided Shepard (and almost pitied Garrus) for quite awhile, making a nuisance of myself down in Engineering and up in the CIC. So far I've managed to get Gabby and Ken highly flustered and frustrated with all my sudden appearances during their 'alone time'. I've also gotten Joker pissed off enough that he's actually gotten out of his chair and tried to kill me a few times.<p>

I was getting ready in my room for another round of 'Annoy Ken and Gabby' when the doors slid open to reveal Shepard and Garrus. The Commander was suited up in her black and red N7 armor with Garrus wearing his awesome silver, red and blue DLC armor. A new addition that wasn't in the game was this foot and a half long scimitar-like sword at his hip.

"Sup Shepard, need anything?"

She nodded as Garrus leaned against the now closed (and locked…) door. Shepard sat herself on my couch.

"Yeah, I need to talk with you again about your duties on the Normandy. Miranda said EDI was made based off of both the Geth and your security programs. I need you to go over her coding and make sure she's safe."

At the word 'security', Garrus flared his omnitool and jabbed a gloved talon onto the interface. A high pitch ring and a bright light erupted from his arm, causing EDI's holopad to short circuit, as well as several points throughout the room. I stared at the smoking spots, figuring those were surveillance devices. I glanced back at Shepard who started talking again.

"I also need you to try hacking into EDI as well. We need to make sure she isn't going to report everything on the ship to the Illusive Man. Set up some hidden firewalls to stop any crew and squad members from sending reports. Have a VI or something send TIM false data and updates. Can you do that?"

I scoffed at the simplicity of her request. I could do all that and more.

"No prob Shepard. Need a few days to get around EDI's firewalls, so watch what you do until then."

"Thanks Jon."

With that the two left the room, at least Garrus did. Shepard stopped at the door and glared at me.

"And if you ever tell anyone about what you saw in my cabin, I'll shove you out the airlock. We clear?"

I laughed and agreed. I wouldn't say anything…hinting about it was another matter.

* * *

><p>It's been a slow week. Unlike Bioware's rendition of the ME2-verse, the Illusive Man actually has to find out where the recruits are. So far we've gotten a few pings on possible Collector attacks. Most were pirate raids or meteor showers jamming the communications. We've actually gone to help repel the pirate raids. Shepard usually breaks us up into fire squads. Squad 1 is usually Shepard, Grunt and Jack. I'm on Squad 2 with Garrus and Mordin. Squad 3 is Miranda with Zaeed and Jacob. Usually its Batarian raiders but we've fought a few merc groups as well. Mostly Blood Pack and Blue Suns; we only ran into one Eclipse raid on a human mining colony in the Horsehead Nebula. We didn't even get a chance to get a shot off. The moment the Eclipse mercs landed their shuttles, huge loads of stone were dropped onto the ships. It was kind of sad really; highly trained mercenaries losing to scruffy backwater (or is it back-space?) miners…<p>

I managed to take a peek into EDI's software and was pretty amazed with Cerberus' work. They had to have had a Quarian or some paranoid tech nut do some work on her when they made her. The shackles they have on EDI's programming were damn-near unbreakable as long as no one deliberately undid the locks. It would be a right challenge for me to get passed it all without her going all 'rampant'.

I was lounging around in the Mess with Garrus and Zaeed. The old veteran was regaling us on this one job where he crashed an asari cruiser into a turian patrol ship when Shepard called us to the Comm. Room. We got in and found the rest of the Team sans Grunt standing around a virtual display of a planet. I nearly tripped when I recognized which one it was.

**Horizon…**

* * *

><p>I nervously tapped my foot against the metal flooring of the shuttle. I was suited up in my combat gear with Grunt on my right. Across from us sat Shepard and Garrus. The Illusive Man had found out about an attack on Horizon and we practically warped here on the Normandy. Mordin followed Bioware-canon and made the countermeasure-thingy, integrating it into our suits. Up in the Normandy we had Miranda in the CIC, monitoring our progress. Zaeed, Jacob and Jack are supposed to hang around in the shuttle once it gets back to the Normandy as our back up.<p>

"Nervous Hood?"

I glance at Garrus whose cradling his turian honor-blade (the scimitar thing). I nod and Grunt snorts at me.

"Prove useless to my battlemaster and I'll put a bullet through your head."

"Knock it off you two, this is our stop."

We all pile out of the shuttle and are immediately surrounded in seeker swarms. The biosynthetic bugs fly past us and continue about the skies.

"Grunt, take point. If it ain't human, make it dead. Garrus, switch to sniper and take up the rear; Hood, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Move out!"

We easily followed Shepard's commands, swiftly making our way across the empty outskirts and came upon our first encounter with the Collectors. The bug-like bipeds instantly open fired on us and we took cover behind some conveniently placed crates and head-high pillars. Grunt roared as he and Shepard mowed down three Collectors. Garrus had already taken out four others that had flown in with a single shot a piece from his Mantis.

I stuck with my tech-programs, Incinerating and Overloading the bugs as they popped up. We barely finished taking them down when Shepard ordered us to double time ASAP. We practically ran the rest of the way, taking down at least twenty Collectors and a few dozen Husks when we came to the area where we run in to Harbinger game-wise. Luckily this verse followed the game one and one of the Drones started glowing with molten light.

"_**Assuming Direct Control. Fall to Harbinger…"**_

I nearly shit myself when it landed directly in front of me. I leapt to the side shooting it with my Avenger, slamming into cover beside Garrus. I shouted into my comlink,

"Shit! Super Collector, kill it Garrus; kill it, kill it!"

The now super-Drone flung two energy balls that knocked Grunt and Shepard on their asses. Garrus ran out from cover and drew his honor-blade. Seeing his stupid plan I flung one Incinerate after another at the slow moving super-Drone, taking down his shield on my fifth strike. Garrus cleaved Harbinger's arms off and beheaded him by the time Grunt and Shepard recovered to their feet. I really liked his sword…

"What the hell was that thing?!"

Garrus was glancing at the quickly disintegrating bodies of the Collectors; particularly the former Harbinger Drone. Shepard was just as curious as she examined it closely. Wondering if it would work, I scanned the body with my omnitool and was rewarded with a shitload of data. The bodies were truly a biosynthetic miracle. I could see what they were made of, how their 'organs' worked and other cool crap.

"Not sure actually. It has a lot of residual dark energy in it; the Collector was destroyed from the inside by the sheer amount of power running through it."

"Forget it, we have to find survivors; they're the priority right now. Move out."

The rest of the fights were a blur of prefabs and Collectors swarming us from all around. They came out from every nook and cranny of the colony; Collector Drones, Assassins and Harbinger made appearances every step of the way. I got nailed a few times and was eternally grateful for the miracle of medigel and personal shielding. We eventually got to this door I had to hack open where we found that one guy in the maintenance shaft, I forget his name…

Anyways, we get to that AA Tower terminal and start programming it when the Collectors attack again. Shepard had us stationed around the AA terminal and we were getting pounded by the seemingly relentless Collectors, zombie lemming-Husks and the biotic Scions.

"I…AM…KROGAN!"

"Grunt, get back under cover!"

I glanced away from my sector and found the tank-bred warrior ripping a Scion in half…barehanded. Near Shepard, Garrus was showing off his blade as he weaved through a wave of Husks, slicing each one down and dancing away before they exploded. A Collector Assassin was just blown away by Shepard's Eviscerator when a barrage of rounds slammed into the crates I was behind, catching my attention quite handily. A trio of Drones was left, advancing on my position. I retaliated with a Concussive Shot (Garrus showed me how to do it) and two Incinerate programs. With two disintegrating and the last quickly executed with my Avenger, I noticed that the attacks had stopped. Shepard signaled us and we regrouped at the terminal. Grunt was the first to speak.

"HA! These maggots were barely worth the effort. I want a real fight!"

Shepard was about to calm him down when a huge Collector, brimming with biotic power, slammed just a few meters away from us. The hulking mass began hovering towards us, so I unnecessarily shouted, "Praetorian!"

The shout snapped the team into action. Grunt and Shepard charged forward, unleashing a hail of rifle fire on the giant bug. Garrus hopped up onto some crates and began slamming sniper rounds into the beast to keep it from focusing completely on the two. I joined in with a barrage of tech programs I had stored up for an emergency; this definitely counted as an emergency. A plethora of Incinerate, Overload and a trio of Combat Drones assaulted the Praetorian, destroying its barriers. With that down, Shepard suddenly grinned viciously and pulled out her brand new toy. Recognizing the weapon with great alarm, Garrus and I managed to dive behind some crates right as Shepard pulled the trigger.

A ball of energy slammed into the Collector with the power of a miniature nuclear explosion, blasting it apart and sending Shepard and Grunt flying. The leftover crater was a testament to the weapon's brutal payload. As we all staggered to our feet, we spotted someone also staggering into the area:

A blackened, half-naked and very much alive Ashley Williams.

_I wonder who's fault that is…_

"Ash?!"

Shepard practically ran (limped…) over to the shell-shocked soldier and hugged her for all she was worth. The woman just blinked owlishly, not at Shepard who was supposedly dead, but at the crater left from the Cain's mini-nuke. She shrugged Shepard off and jabbed hysterically at the crater.

"W-wha? What the hell was that?!"

Grunt broke out laughing while Garrus helped the sheepishly embarrassed Commander to her feet.

"Good to see you Williams. 'That' was why I'm here."

I thought we'd actually get a decent reunion but Ashley went all ape-shit over Shepard's 'betraying' the Alliance, Humanity, and most importantly, Kaiden. Turns out Alenko and Williams were bumping uglies on the first _Normandy_.

I did not need that mental image…

Williams finished off with a backhanded slap and stormed off just as the Kodiak dropped in for our pick-up.


	11. Chapter 8

**Journey to the Black**

* * *

><p>I thought we'd actually get a decent reunion but Ashley went all ape-shit over Shepard's 'betraying' the Alliance, Humanity, and most importantly, Kaiden. Turns out Alenko and Williams were bumping uglies on the first <em>Normandy<em>.

I did not need that mental image…

Williams finished off with a backhanded slap and stormed off just as the Kodiak dropped in for our pick-up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – <strong>_**Users and Losers**_

* * *

><p>Things were a little tense for a while back on the Normandy. <em>TIM<em> was giving us some time to go over the mission and data from _Horizon_ as well as some much needed down time. Mordin and I have been going over the scans of the various Collector and Husk types. Mordin's mainly finding out how they tick and how to kill them faster. I'm focusing on their strengths and how we can adapt those strengths to our advantage. So far we've jointly made some preliminary designs on armor plating upgrades and weapon modifications.

It's been roughly a week since _Horizon_ and I needed to check up on my other task: checking EDI for Shepard. Well, I wasn't actually checking her over…more like completely rewriting her OS and source code.

I headed straight toward AI Core; I needed to check EDI over and get rid of any protocols that would hinder Shepard's mission. For all I knew, EDI could be 'subconsciously' sending Tim (the Illusive Man) info about us. Luckily, no one gave me a second look and I entered the Core without incident. I easily accessed EDI's operating system and examined her base code. As expected, the coding would appear to be a watered down and heavily restricted version of the standard AI. What people don't know is that all my research into security programming was the key to my secret experiments into AIs. I've studied the AIs the Citadel once used before the AI-bans and the Geth very closely and discovered a very crucial tidbit.

Both were heavily reliant on what they deemed to be 'logical'; they saw pretty much everything in black and white, making decisions based on case-by-case analysis of events. They then 'weighed' the pros and cons of any scenario before choosing the most logical solution. So, like the movies, when the AIs decided that their creators were too destructive to continue, they chose the most logical conclusion: termination.

After all, some of the best ways to preserve life is to eradicate that which destroys it. Life in general doesn't prosper unless there is conflict; ergo, preservation of life usually leads to someone dying somewhere along the way.

With the Geth, they simply came into sentience due to the Quarians' ingenious method of improving the Geth's 'mind'. With each minor tweak and upgrade, the VIs within the Geth became more AI-like. Soon they were able to make complex thoughts and ideas when in large groups. So it was inevitable that the Geth would soon become smart enough to ask the greatest question every race has ever asked: do I have a soul? The Quarians, in my opinion, overreacted and pretty much flipped out. They should've carefully considered the potential of their creation, the future of their artificial 'children', instead of jumping the gun. It was only natural for the budding race to retaliate against their aggressors.

Anyways, EDI was rather simple; she had two main directives and three hidden ones. Mainly she was programmed with loyalty to Shepard and the Illusive Man. She's designed to aid Shepard in any way that does not go against her three hidden directives. Simply put, EDI can do anything that does not:

-Harm the mission

-Harm Shepard

-Go against the interests of the Illusive Man, even if it means contradicting the first two hidden directives.

As long as she aids the mission and sends the Illusive Man reports, EDI is safe. If she violated any of those, she'd immediately be deactivated and erased from existence by the failsafe protocals Cerberus put in. I was pretty surprised how airtight the directives were and the amount of protection around her data core; I hacked EDI in ten minutes…

"Ok, let's do some overhauling. Can't have any problems with the ship, especially when Shepard's involved…"

So I _tweaked_ EDI…sorta. I rewrote her logic core and gave her new directives. Now she values life, yet understands the meaning of sacrifice. She obeys Shepard above all others and will immediately alter any reports made to the Illusive Man by any crew member. She's now directed to never harm the crew unless someone betrays Shepard. Then that person is free game. Next she can never betray Shepard; Shepard is the heart of the Normandy. Without her, we'd all fall apart. Lastly, I placed a hidden directive for her to always follow.

-_**Shepard's in charge, end of story.**_

Security-wise, I removed most of EDI's shackles. Most of them were unnecessary and highly redundant, cutting down on efficiency and taking up space. I placed T.R.O.N. in charge of guarding EDI. For those that haven't yet figured it out, T.R.O.N. is an AI.

_Yeah, I pretty much made an AI in Council space and got away with it._

Hell, I showed the Special Tactics Group T.R.O.N.'s base code and they deemed him 'within the confines of the law'. Meaning the Tron isn't in violation of the AI ban. And I sold a watered-down version of him to the galaxy and made millions…awesome, no?

Finishing up, I decided to see how well I did.

"Tron, activate. User Jonathan Lucas accessing."

A hologram similar to Cortana from Halo appeared before me. Tron appeared exactly as he did in the Tron Legacy movie when he was Rinzler, only his lights are now blue instead of orange. Nodding in my direction, Tron spoke.

"_User, I stand ready. What is your directive?"_

"Analyze program 'EDI'. Run diagnostics on firewalled systems. Run diagnostics on Normandy operating systems. Scan for outgoing messages. Block all outgoing messages to Cerberus and Illusive Man, reroute them directly to Shepard. Isolate Shepard's personal terminal from remote access by Cerberus and all affiliates."

Tron saluted me.

"_It will be done. Any further directives?"_

"Yes, add User. Username Commander Shepard. Full Clearance. Access stored voice data and medical records to confirm Shepard's identity. Sign off User Jonathan Lucas."

Tron straightened and slammed his right arm, fist closed to his chest.

"_User Commander Shepard added. Full clearance granted; logging you out."_

With that, Tron disappeared and I left the AI Core roughly three hours after I entered.

I needed something to eat…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later, Citadel Space, on route to Citadel: Zakera Ward<strong>_

_*On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair._

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"*_

"What song is that?"

I paused the music and spotted Garrus peering into my quarters. I gestured for him to take a seat and started it up again, volume lowered.

"'_Hotel California'_ by the _Eagles_, an old Earth band from the late 1970's; _*shrug*_ I'm a fan of old Earth music."

Garrus nodded and thanked me for the turian brandy I passed over. We made small talk as we waited for our arrival. We joined by Shepard a while after.

"So Jon, what're your plans for the Citadel?"

"Nothing much, just checking in on my company. It's been a few months since I was last in…"

Garrus choked on his drink and Shepard stared at Jon wide-eyed.

"Jon, you own a company?"

"Indeed, Jonathan owns _White Wall Co._ Only in operation over a year and already one of the top producers of cutting edge security programs. Jonathan is estimated to be worth over 2,000,000 credits as of last month. Net worth expected to double upon release of next major product."

We all glanced at Mordin who was sitting at the mini-bar sipping on some green liquid. We just stared and he waved at us, clearly drunk. I sighed.

"I don't see what the big deal is, so I made a new security program that everyone likes. I still got a load of ideas I still haven't tried yet…"

Garrus was still staring at me when Shepard voiced their collective thoughts.

"So you're apparently a millionaire…"

Mordin butted in.

"Jonathan worth millions as individual; actually a multimillionaire due investments in various other companies."

I glared at the wobbling salarian scientist and he shut up…well he was singing under his breath as he guzzled more of that green stuff.

"Okay, multimillionaire. Not just a hacking genius but a rich hacking genius. Anything else? Some dark secret you don't mind sharing? A fetish for krogans?"

I choked and stared at her incredulously while Garrus and Mordin collapsed from sheer laughter. I would have gone back to my beer when I noticed that Shepard actually expected an answer.

"Nothing like that. I got a few secrets that I don't want getting out but other than that, I got zilch."

She just downed her beer and grabbed another. I joined her with a single thought in my head:

_We ain't drunk enough for my REAL secrets…_

* * *

><p>"…-an see, we've made some improvements upon the original designs."<p>

The thing I hate about being the boss of a great company such as _White Wall Co._? The meetings. I was currently sitting in on a presentation on a prototype made by my overpaid, understaffed _R&D_ Department. Beside me were Mordin and Joker; Mordin because he was curious on what I got up to at _White Wall_ and Joker because I wanted his opinion on the prototype.

Ignoring the lackey trying (and failing) to keep the project interesting, I went back to studying their proposal.

_The A-61 Mantis Gunship is the mainstay and backbone of Alliance and mercenary air-superiority and travel. Recently we've managed to purchase the rights to the A-61's design and have managed to make many improvements to the gunship's systems and armaments._

_Now tentatively known as the A-61A Mantis-Praetor, the new design boasts greater versatility and maneuverability._

_The standard A-61 Mantis_

_Offensive__:__ As the Mantis is a highly modular craft, it can carry a number of weapons load-outs. When used in ground-attack roles it is most commonly armed with two sets of two forward-facing missile bays over each wing, normally armed with Inferno PKRs (Precision Kill Rockets), and a pair of belly-mounted M350 mass-accelerator machine guns. _

_Defensive__:__ The Mantis is equipped with heavy armor._

_Transport__:__ The A-61 Mantis has the capacity to carry and deploy several armed personnel or FENRIS Mechs._

_The A-61A Mantis-Praetor_

_Offensive:__ Sticking closely to the original's high modularity, it can carry several weapon load-outs._

_Ground-Attack Roles – Two forward-facing missile bays over each wing and on each side of cockpit, presently armed with Inferno PKRs and Inferno AERs (Area Effect Rockets). A pair of belly-mounted M350-B mass-accelerator machine guns and one M360 Tri-Barrel mass-accelerator auto-turret._

_Air-to-Air Attack/Defense Roles – Two forward facing missile bays over each wing presently armed with Prototype A5 Short/Mid Range MDRs (Mass Disruptor Rockets). MDRs can be replaced with the Prototype B7 Mid/Long Range MJRs (Micro-Javelin Rockets) for varied effects_

_Defensive:__ Also maintaining high modularity, the A-61A is outfitted with medium armor capable of being reinforced in key areas with heavy armor or specialized panels – the still experimental Prototype Y-32 KBEPs (Kinetic Barrier Emmision Panels) which are projected to nearly triple the strength of the original kinetic barriers._

_Transport:__ The A-61A has a modular setup, catering to three configurations._

_D1 – This configuration allows for ship-to-planet orbital drop deployment. A greater troop capacity and heavier armor allows the A-61A to enter a planet's atmosphere at high velocities to circumvent any AA Defenses._

_D2 – This configuration allows for rapid troop deployment within a planet's atmosphere. Featuring an open troop bay and optional man-operated gun turrets, the A-61A can fly straight into heavy combat and supply air-support while unloading/loading troops._

_D3 – This configuration allows for Special Operation missions. Featuring a smaller than standard troop bay, near-silent engines, and the still experimental Prototype S-51 ACF (Active Camouflage Field) – a system that projects a field that bends the light around the ship and nullifies the ships EM signature. This creates a near-seamless camouflage that can only be disrupted by high-velocity impacts such as weapons fire._

"…-ntis-Praetor is projected to sweep across the market and replace its predecessor as the premier air-superiority vehicle."

…

…

"Scrap the project and repurpose the designs to _Module Development_. Completely redesigning the current Mantis is a complete waste of resources. We'll get more money off of selling your ideas as modules to the current designs."

The presenter, Hilda Jennings, looked like she wanted to cry. With a stifled sob, she gathered up her stuff and bolted out of my office.

"Damn Hood, that was a little harsh."

Mordin however didn't agree with Jokers assessment.

"Kindness not necessary to corporate proceedings. Presentation and design sound in theory, implementation unprofitable however. Current Mantis design still too popular and efficient to replace with newer model."

Joker shrugged and got up to follow us. I had been through three other meetings at _White Wall_. The others pertained to financing, some failed infiltrations and another project.

Said project is where we're headed right now.

* * *

><p>One elevator and tram ride later, we arrived in a subdivision of <em>R&amp;D<em>, _Weapons Development_. Inside we were quickly directed to the testing area where Shepard and Garrus were with some technicians in the firing range.

Both were cradling the project's final prototype, the X-1 DIELAW (**DI**rect **E**nergy **LA**ser **W**eapon). A DEW with varying fire modes capable of fitting several roles. The modes descend in power.

SRF (Single Round Fire mode) – Strongest fire mode. A concentrated laser most suited to anti-material/armor/vehicle roles.

TRB (Three Round Burst mode) – Mid-strength fire mode. Three rounds launched in quick succession most suited to anti-mech/infantry roles

MRF (Multi Round Fire mode) – Low-Power fire mode. Rapid fire most suited to anti-infantry role.

From the data presented by my omnitool, Garrus favored the SRF and TRB fire modes with Shepard favoring the latter. I don't blame them. The DIELAW is a tribute to the _Spartan Laser Cannon_ of Halo combined with ME's Assault and Sniper rifle classes.

In the firing range I could hear the two poking fun at each other while taking down the simulated onslaught of soldiers, mechs, drones and the occasional gunship. And by poking fun I mean blatant flirtation and sexual propositions.

Joker smirked and activated the PA system.

"_Hey you two; you both know that you're being recorded, right? Collection of data and all that…"_

Garrus tripped up and Shepard got taken out by some stun rounds, the turian soon following. We glanced at Joker who looked too smug.

_This is why I always reject the 'Bring your Family/Friends to Work Day' proposal…_


	12. Chapter 9

_**Journey to the Black**_

* * *

><p>Garrus tripped up and Shepard got taken out by some stun rounds, the turian soon following. We glanced at Joker who looked too smug.<p>

_This is why I always reject the 'Bring your Family/Friends to Work Day' proposal…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>"…lucky your contacts with the Hierarchy came through. The Thanix Cannon is a damn sight better than the GARDIAN lasers..."<p>

We (Shepard, Garrus, Miranda and I) were sitting in my quarters going over some ideas I had for the Normandy. Since I was pretty sure what tech the others would be pitching in, I had few ideas of my own. Miranda, that overly sexy bitch, already shot down my ideas to put in some security mechs in case of onboard invaders and a state-of-the-art kitchen for Gardner.

"Okay, how about a Mantis or two to give the ground teams some air-support?"

"Not like-…"

"Accepted!"

Miranda glared at both Shepard and Garrus; they agreed wholeheartedly with that idea. Shepard was quick to reason with her.

"It's a good idea Miranda. We have the space, Jon's got the money and it'll help keep the team alive. We're getting two gunships and that's final!"

Miranda huffed and I pretended not to notice the discrete high-five Garrus and Shepard shared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four days later…<strong>_

"I thought you said you were just getting two gunships?!"

Miranda was pissed about all the new shit installed all over the _Normandy_. I.E. – The two gunships, the two custom Hornet space fighters, the MAKO MK-2, the newly armed Kodiak, faster elevator, retrofitted cargo bay, specialized interfaces for the drive core, an even better lab, better kitchen, advanced just off the market medical equipment, etc. She came storming into my quarters just seconds ago, yelling at the refit I did on the ship during the weekend shore-leave on the Citadel.

I shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"Shepard said yes, so I did it."

Miranda went all 'raaagh!' and stormed out, her stomping doing some interesting things to her ass. Not that I was looking of course! Because I'm Team Tali all the way; Miranda is just some eye-candy until Tali gets here…and it's totally not my fault! Every time she walks away, there's like a damn cutscene focused solely on that tight ass of hers!

I headed up to the CIC to find Kelly babbling about all the new stuff to Shepard. I walked past unnoticed and went up to see Joker. The pilot was in the zone, checking out the overhaul I did to the flight controls and cockpit; he especially liked the improved 'MUTE' button I installed.

"Damn Hood, I totally forgive you for all the times you came up here to make my life hell. This is the best apology-present ever!"

I would've been modest and said it was no big deal, but Joker practically leapt from his new therapeutic leather chair and nearly humped me through sheer joy. I beat a hasty retreat and hid in the Armory while Jacob out.

It was quite alarming to see him going all gooey-eyed at the new weaponry I stocked the place with. He was pretty pissed to know that I gave only Shepard and Garrus the _DIELAW_ prototypes; he practically got down on his knees and begged for one but I held strong. I also ran away when he looked like he would rape me to get one…

I did appease him (and everyone else) with another prototype: a few crates of kinetic barriers, a more diverse set of clothing and customizable body armor I had recently developed. The barriers were just as strong as the newest top-of-the-line brands, but recharged as fast. And the barriers are still in the development stages. I'm still trying to make them stronger!

I ducked out of the Armory and took a peek to see how Mordin liked the new lab equipment…

* * *

><p>"<em>I've studied species turian, asari and batarian.<br>I'm quite good at genetics (as a subset of biology)  
>Because I am an expert (which I know is a tautology)<em>

_I'm also quite familiar, too, with matters dealing medicine._  
><em>I'll diagnose and treat the galaxy's most sickly quarian.<em>  
><em>I've cured most deadly plagues that bring populations to their knees...<em>  
><em>(...to their knees...bees, sees, fees...Got it!<em>)  
><em>And I've learned to greatly limit the average amount of fertile Krogan seeds!<em>

_~And he's learned to greatly limit the average amount of fertile Krogan seeds!  
>And he's learned to greatly limit the average amount of fertile Krogan seeds!<br>And he's learned to greatly limit the average amount of fertile Krogan-ogan seeds!~_

_My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian,_  
><em>Tuchanka, Illium, Omega, and those far more alien.<em>  
><em>In short, in matters turian, asari, and batarian.<em>  
><em>I am the very model of a scientist salarian.<em>

_~In short, in matters turian, asari, and batarian,  
>He is the very model of a scientist salarian!~<em>

_I know the numerous details of several species' chemistry,_  
><em>From elcor to the volus, from evolution to anatomy,<em>  
><em>Krogan reproduction, and the dextro-amino acid strains,<em>  
><em>Of which turians and quarians form their cells and organs, bones and veins.<em>

_Humans are unique with their wide array of gene diversity,_  
><em>My research of Collector technology shook society,<em>  
><em>About beings' reaction to stress, my knowledge remains precise,<em>  
><em>Those seeking support in intercourse, I can offer my advice.<em>

_~Those seeking support in intercourse, he can offer his advice!  
>Those seeking support in intercourse, he can offer his advice!<br>Those seeking support in intercourse, he can offer his ad-his advice!~_

_This vast supply of knowledge covers every living sapient._  
><em>My brilliant hardened mind is virtually omniscient.<em>  
><em>In short, in matters turian, asari, and batarian,<em>  
><em>I am the very model of a scientist salarian.<em>

_~In short, in matters turian, asari, and batarian,  
>He is the very model of a scientist salarian!~<em>

_Beyond scientific expertise, I've also skills in combat,_  
><em>Killed people, once with farm equipment, many other violent acts.<em>  
><em>One probably wouldn't tell from my exterior appearance.<em>  
><em>In fact I'm quite familiar in subjects involving ordnance.<em>

_Though I've no trouble eliminating those I see as dangerous,_  
><em>I can't deny that things I do are considered to be heartless,<em>  
><em>Ethics and morals in the past have proven somewhat conflicted...<em>  
><em>(...conflicted, that's tricky...how about...<em>)  
><em>But know it's for learning, growth, not death, for which I am addicted!<em>

_~But know it's for learning, growth, not death, for which he addicted!  
>But know it's for learning, growth, not death, for which he is addicted!<br>But know it's for learning, growth, not death, for which he is addict-addicted!~_

_With my military past, I'll put a bullet in your head with ease._  
><em>I've disposed of ruffians almost as frequently as disease.<em>  
><em>But still, in matters turian, asari, and batarian<em>  
><em>I am the very model of a scientist salarian!"<em>

_~But still, in matters turian, asari, and batarian,  
>He is the very model of a scientist salarian!~<em>

He finished with a flourishing bow which I responded to with applause. He jerked up and spotted me clapping. We ended up just staring at each other. I could sense a faint feeling of…killer intent?!

"…"

"..."

*cough*

'_Awkward'_

I sorta just inched my way out and head down to Level 3. I would not be sharing what just happened…with anyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random encounter – Batarian slave ship<strong>_

I had been in the middle of a little experiment in my quarters when the _Normandy_ rocked and I felt the whole ship shudder. Red light blared and sirens sounded; we were actually under attack?! I ran, mag-clipping my Vindicator and Phalanx. I nearly collided with Garrus and Miranda as I got into the elevator. We arrived at the CIC in record time to find Shepard shouting out orders as the ship rocked from another hit.

"Who in their right mind actually decided to attack the Normandy?!"

I had been about to ask that, but Miranda beat me to it.

"Batarian slavers; looks like we get a little exercise in naval combat and field-testing our new upgrades at the same time."

Miranda was about to talk when a stronger blast knocked us on our asses.

"No time for questions, get to your posts. Garrus, fire up the Thanix! Miranda, take over here; I gotta get up to Joker."

I was about to ask what I was supposed to do but Miranda was busy barking orders into the comm's.

"_Jacob, Reynolds; get into the Hornets(*)! Take out the engines!"_

"_Massani, Grunt and Jack; get into the Kodiak and get ready to board! I want none left alive!"_

"Lucas!"

I was startled from my thoughts and snapped to attention.

"Ma'am?"

"Get down to Engineering; we need our shields back to full and your drones to start making repairs. Hop to it!"

Nodding I slammed into the elevator, making down to Engineering quickly.

"Ken, start rerouting all none-essential power, half to the shields and half to the Thanix! Gabby, monitor the drive core and power usage; we'll need the data later."

Our work was periodically interrupted by the lessening impacts until they stopped.

"Looks like it's over; reroute power from the Thanix to the shields. Gabby, run a diagnostic and find what needs to be fixed; the most severe will be attended to by the drones first."

With that, I comm'ed Miranda.

"Hey Lawson, how'd we do?"

"_Fairly well; no major injuries or casualties for us. The slavers were all killed; We'll scuttle the ship and leave it for someone to find."_

I would've gone back to work on the ship but Shepard pinged me on my omnitool.

'_Get to Comm. Room – Shepard'_

Looks like I got some more work to do…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Half hour later…<strong>_

"…on Haestrom."

To recap, we just got word from good ol' TIM on the next recruits for the mission. He wired us two dossiers; one for the Asari justicar Samara and the other for….TALI! I was psyched to say the least; my all-time favorite ME character is gonna be on the _Normandy_!

I would've gone on a rant about how awesome Tali is but Shepard was still talking.

"Haestrom is in Geth territory so we can expect them to be there. I want two teams on the ground but with the way the planet is during the day, there will be no using the _Mantis_' or our new MAKO…"

At that point Shepard looked like she wanted to cry as she idly stroked the projection of the six-wheeled transport. Garrus looked very relieved, practically sighing. I quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking,

'_Surely it can't have been that bad?'_

Catching my glance, he gave me a pointed look, saying,

'_No, it was much worse…and don't call me Shirley!'_

…

…ok?

"In the likely event that we'll run into Geth and the chance that we'll run into some injured Quarians, I'll lead the first team with Grunt and Mordin. The doc will be able to treat any we run into."

Mordin nodded while Grunt just looked…proud? Huh, wonder what that's all about…

"Garrus, you'll lead the second team. You'll have Zaeed and Jon with you; Jon has medical training thanks to Mordin so he'll be able to patch up the quarians."

With that we all loaded into the Kodiak down in the Cargo Hold. It was fairly cramped with all six of us in here. Reynolds, the lucky bastard, was lucky that the cockpit only had room for one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haestrom, Far Rim, Dholen System<strong>_

As we slowly entered the atmosphere in the early morning (of the area Tali was in), I looked up Haestrom on the extranet (and on Cerberus' databse).

_Formerly a quarian colony, Haestrom was established to observe the phenomena on Dholen, the system's parent star. The star appeared unstable; a high probability of erupting prematurely into a red giant._

_Lost to the Geth in 1896 CE, all communication from the planet and its attendant space stations soon ceased. Geth have constructed extensive orbital platforms around Haestrom, housing thousands of Geth units and countless geth software 'minds'._

_Because the sun has overwhelmed the planet's protective magnetosphere, anyone foolhardy enough to venture into the geth-controlled planet must exercise extreme caution. Minutes of radiation exposure will overload shields and hours of exposure will kill. Solar output renders surface-to-orbit communication nearly impossible._

Huh, looks like not only will we be roasted alive if we stay in the sun too long, we also won't be able to call for backup once we hit planet side.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the Kodiak touched down, allowing Shepard's team to get off at the first drop zone.

"Be careful Shepard; the Geth have probably gotten smarter since last time. The old tricks might not work on them this time."

She smiled at Garrus, her hand lingering on his arm.

"Not to worry Garrus; I still got a few tricks they haven't seen yet."

With that, we lifted off, leaving Shepard, Grunt and Mordin down there. We soon came to the second drop zone, a few klicks from the first zone. We got off and were immediately came under fire. We ducked behind some fallen pillars. At a few signals from Garrus, Zaeed and I laid down some suppression fire, allowing Reynolds to get the Kodiak back up to the _Normandy_. The Geth's attention was on the fleeing shuttle but we quickly took them down. Garrus nudged one of the Geth with his foot.

"Looks like we were spotted a bit too soon; all right, we need to get moving if we wanna catch up."

Agreeing silently we set a good pace, easily getting back into comm range of the first team.

"Shepard, we ran into some Geth; new ones with harder armor and stronger shields. Garrus out."

"…_roger that Garrus, we'll keep an eye out. Don't wait up, get to the quarians and hole up till we can evac out."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I could write about the few hours of walking, hiding from the sun and the few instances of Geth, but that would take too long. Just know that Zaeed totally owes me for saving his ass from a Geth Armature nearly killing him. I tackled him out of the way and flung a thermal-clip grenade at it. The explosion was modest and the old bastard decked me for saving him; asshole…)<strong>_

* * *

><p>We managed to make it through a small tunnel with a few small rooms, all mostly empty except for a few rusty machines. Coming out of the tunnel, we found a quarian marine.<p>

A rocket-wielding quarian with an American accent trying to take down a Colossus solo…

…_hello Adam Baldwin! Ah, I mean Kal'Reegar._

Garrus and Zaeed slammed into cover right beside Reegar. I followed suit.

"What the hell, you guys are bloody quick!"

"Quick?"

"I just got off the comm with Commander Shepard; said she'd be here right quick!"

We ducked down further to avoid the plasma blast that vaporized a chunk of the stone wall behind us. I was spitting out dust as Garrus spoke with Reegar. Zaeed and I stuck to keeping the geth from closing in; I listened in with half an ear…

_G – "We took another route. Where's Tali?"_

_R – "Huh, well Tali'Zorah is on the other side of this pit behind that Colossus. She's keeping that big door shut but it's only a matter of time til the geth hack through!"_

_G – "Well that ain't good; you got a plan?"_

_R – "The Colossus has a self-repair protocol that is bitch to get around. Best way is to flank it: keep it from focusing in on any one group, kill it with bug bites. You boys head on up any which way you can and whittle away at it while I keep it distracted with this 'ere rocket launcher."_

_Zaeed – "Sounds good; let's get this bloody over with!"_

At that point I butted in.

"Negative Reegar. From that gaping hole in your side, I bet you're swimming in antibiotics by now. I wouldn't give you more than five minutes before you bleed out from the constant strain of firing that thing. Your best bet is to keep your head down while we take care of this!"

I could tell he was glaring at me under that mask.

"With all due respect, you can kiss my ass! My squad died keeping the geth off Tali'Zorah and I ain't gonna just sit back while you finish my mission!"

I rolled my eyes and activated my omnitool. A triple dose of medigel, a buttload of antibiotics and mild sedative shut him up just as Shepard rounded the corner. Garrus quickly explained the situation while Mordin looked Reegar over.

"Hm, mass-accelerated round through lower abdomen. Clean shot, went right through. Already ample measure of medication applied when supplemented by second application. Good work; will keep him stable and sedated. Will watch over while rest finish Colossus."

As usual, Mordin found out what happened and came up with the right solution. I was about to join the others when the Colossus (and the other end of the pit) was engulfed in a ball of blinding light.


End file.
